Stay
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: E chegará um tempo, você verá, sem mais lágrimas...
1. Leia!

Hey... Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero falar que sendo essa a minha primeira história baseada em Hunger Games/Jogos Vorazes, eu ainda não sei muito bem como escrever para os personagens. Mas eu tive essa necessidade sufocante de escrever essa história, e se alguma coisa ficar muito surreal ou fora do contexto, basta me avisar

Eu também preciso falar que eu **usarei algumas frases em inglês**. Não será nada muito grande, para a fanfic não ser em bilíngue, mas é que certas coisas ficam mais realísticas em inglês, como por exemplo o Haymitch a chamando de _sweetheart_ ou coisa do tipo. Eu sempre colocarei a tradução das palavras em inglês ao final do capítulo, mas acho que não será nada que você precisará de um dicionário...

Eu não sei quantos capítulos essa fanfic terá. Como somente agora que o filme foi lançado que algumas pessoas estão começando a demonstrar interesse por fanfics, achei que era a hora adequada para escrever uma e não deixar a história para os mosquitos. Não vou implorar por reviews, mas saber que pelo menos uma pessoa está lendo é legal e incentivador, por isso, por favor, se você puder fazer um comentário, eu agradeço desde já

E eu acho que é só isso. O meu e-mail está no meu profile, mas se vocês quiserem o meu twitter, facebook ou tumblr, é só me pedir que eu terei o prazer de passar, okay?


	2. Hopefulness

Enquanto ele trabalhava em silêncio no canteiro ao redor da casa, eu me debrucei em meus próprios joelhos, abraçando-os com as minhas mãos enfeitadas com cicatrizes e apoiando o meu queixo em uma delas. Permiti aos meus olhos observá-lo por algum tempo – eu não sei exatamente quantos minutos ou horas se passaram no relógio, mas isso não importava – e não ousei atrapalhá-lo. A verdade é que eu era um desastre quando se tratava de jardinagem. Eu sabia um pouco sobre frutas comestíveis, sobre plantas que podiam curar e sobre quais eu deveria manter distância, mas nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu aprendera como plantar uma flor ou até mesmo como cultivá-la.

Peeta, ao contrário, levava jeito para aquilo.

Não deveria ser muito diferente de enfeitar um bolo. Pelo menos, para mim, não parecia. O jardim deveria ser como um gigantesco bolo desnudo de qualquer enfeite, só coberto pela cobertura que era a grama. As flores tão alaranjadas se encaixariam como os bonitos enfeites que deixariam o bolo chamativo, com uma aparência apetitosa... E Peeta sabia como ninguém como moldar algo desastroso e transformá-lo em algo belo.

Eu não sabia que ele havia reparado em mim, afinal, ele estava tão concentrado escavando e atirando um punhado de terra para um monte feito por ele mesmo que eu acreditava não ter chamado sua atenção. Foi somente depois de muito tempo que Peeta entortou a cabeça, de modo a encarar-me por cima do ombro e então dizer:

— Você realmente não sabe como iniciar uma conversa.

Eu dei um sorriso pequeno, um tanto quanto torto, e balancei a cabeça em sinal de que eu concordava com ele. Eu era péssima em várias coisas e Peeta parecia saber enumerar todos os tópicos em que eu era um fracasso completo, mas ele nunca utilizava aquilo contra mim. Na verdade, eu sabia que ele deveria achar uma certa graça por ser tão bom no que eu era completamente leiga.

Ser simpático, educado, carinhoso e sociável, por exemplo.

— Eu não queria distrair você. — falei com sinceridade, vendo como a testa dele enrugava e como a pá se cravava na terra arada.

— Eu não sei se você ainda não percebeu, Katniss, mas você tem o dom de me distrair. — foi a vez dele sorrir minimamente, um tanto quanto deliciado com a situação por me fazer corar levemente.

Cobri o meu rosto discretamente com as minhas mãos – não que fosse adiantar muito – e resmunguei alguma coisa qualquer em resposta. Eu provavelmente devo ter lançado alguma palavra mal educada, mas não conseguia me recordar nos segundos que se seguiram.

Peeta não disse mais nada por algum tempo. Voltou a trabalhar com concentração no canteiro e me deixou ali, absorta nos meus próprios pensamentos. Olhei para o céu em algum momento, vendo como a coloração ganhava uma tonalidade mais escura, de um vermelho-vivo misturado com um azul-celeste. Era como ver o céu _pegar fogo_ aos poucos, enquanto deixava a noite se aproximar.

Pelo Distrito 12 ser um lugar de minas, o céu sempre ganhava uma cor estranha quando o dia nascia ou quando a noite chegava. Era como se a fumaça não permitisse que as cores fossem claras em instante algum. Era sempre um vermelho berrante, um azul meio sujo e um amarelado que doía ligeiramente os olhos. Para quem nascera ali, era algo normal de se ver, e eu agradecia por ter a oportunidade de _ver um céu_, depois de ter passado tantos meses debaixo da terra, vivendo no subterrâneo, ou sem ter ao menos uma chance de olhar para cima sem ver paraquedas ou bombas caindo.

Quando eu abaixei a minha cabeça novamente, deparei-me com Peeta limpando o suor na barra da camisa. Dava para notar as cicatrizes percorrendo-lhe toda a extensão da barriga, assim como havia uma quantidade considerável de cicatrizes subindo-lhe pelo braço. Algumas eu não sabia de onde haviam surgido. Outras eu era bem familiarizada. Por mais que aquelas fossem as evidentes, as que apareciam para o mundo, eu sabia como ninguém que as piores eram as cravadas no interior. Nos órgãos. Na _alma_. No que nós éramos e em quem nós viríamos a ser. Já haviam tirado tanto de nós que sinceramente, era até um tanto quanto suspeito nos mantermos de pé, suportando um dia após o outro. Nossa família e nossos amigos haviam sido tirados de nós de formas bruscas e a lembrança de cada pessoa querida enterrada ou perdida para uma Guerra nos perturbaria pelo resto de nossas vidas... E aquele era o principal motivo de eu admirar Peeta com todas as minhas forças: ele permanecia em pé e me ajudava a ficar também. Mesmo em seus acessos de confusão, onde a realidade esvaia pelos dedos dele, ele fincava os dedos na superfície e não se deixava mais levar para um mundo onde mentiras explodiam de todos os lados; onde o irreal era padrão.

Norteei minha cabeça em direção a casa onde ele morava, mas não para o lugar onde ele costumava passar a maior parte de seu tempo, ou suas noites. A casa não era diferente da minha, sendo um sobrado e mais bonita do que qualquer casa que já existiu no Distrito 12 – não que agora exista muitas casas por aqui -, mas o que sempre me chamou atençãoforaé a diferença absurda que existia entre elas, ainda sim. A minha casa era uma moradia. A de Peeta, era um lar. Pelo período em que nós moramos aqui, depois que voltamos da arena como vitoriosos pela primeira vez, a minha casa sempre estava afundada em um silêncio devastador, onde só os miados agudos de Buttercup provavam que a casa não estava deserta. Às vezes Prim ria e a risada dela ecoava pela casa inteira, inundando os cômodos e trazendo um pouco de uma felicidade momentânea para nós. Agora que eu não tinha mais a minha irmã, o único ruído vinha do gato.

Já na casa de Peeta, sempre havia algum barulho. Fosse os gritos da mãe dele, a risada sonora do pai dele, ou até mesmo algo que sempre prendia a minha atenção quando acontecia... Às vezes, quando o pai dele chegava da padaria, no final da tarde, ele colocava um velho disco para tocar e eu escutava a voz rouca de uma mulher soando por debaixo da janela da sala e imediatamente eu sentava na varanda, às vezes com Prim ao meu lado, para escutar diversas vezes a mesma música.

Eu nunca compartilhara aquela informação com Peeta. Sobre a música ou sobre o CD. Era algo que eu tinha medo de falar à respeito, porque pareceria que eu vivia na penumbra, procurando saber da vida dele, mas nunca perguntando diretamente. Sendo uma covarde. Sendo uma_ confusão_. Por isso eu simplesmente apoiava a minha cabeça no corrimão da escada e deixava a cabeça de Prim descansar entre os meus joelhos. Tinha dias que, quando o CD parava de tocar, eu e Prim continuávamos do lado de fora, em silêncio, aproveitando a companhia uma da outra, até que ela cantarolava um trecho e sorria para mim no final.

_My funny valentine...__  
><em>_Sweet, comic valentine...__  
><em>_You make me smile with my heart__  
><em>_Your looks are laughable, unphotographable__  
><em>_yet your my favorite work of art_

Pensar em minha irmã doía. Mais do que qualquer ferida que eu já havia tido. Mas eu preferia pensar nela do que tentar afastar a sua imagem de minha cabeça. Doía, contudo, era uma dor necessária. Pensar em Prim era o principal motivo de eu levantar todos os dias e viver o novo dia com a cabeça erguida. Pensar em Prim era a razão por eu não desperdiçar todos os sacrifícios por um futuro esperançosamente melhor. E pensar nela era ter a certeza de que eu sempre a teria ali, em minha cabeça e em meu coração, e que eu nunca, nunca me permitiria esquecer o som da voz dela, a beleza de seu sorriso ou dos seus olhos azuis incrivelmente doces.

Retornei a olhar para Peeta, perguntando-me se ele plantava aquelas flores por mim ou por Prim. No fundo, eu sabia que ele fazia isso pelas duas. Eu não tinha tomado conhecimento de que Peeta realmente conhecia Prim até Haymitch me contar, logo após a nossa volta ao Distrito 12, que a minha irmã tivera uma grande participação na recuperação mental de Peeta, porque ele conhecia ela... Peeta conhecia a minha irmã e nenhum dos dois havia me contado. Eu tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso sozinha, pois Peeta ainda não havia retornado do Distrito 13 quando a informação chegou aos meus ouvidos. Demorou um tempo para a sensação de uma leve traição sair de minha cabeça, e logo a conformação de que os dois deveriam ter sido bons amigos, algum dia que parecia ser muito distante agora, por serem tão parecidos... Ambos eram pessoas doces, carinhosas e se preocupavam com as pessoas; se preocupavam _comigo_. Eram bons com as palavras, bons em dar conselhos e bons em fazer companhia. Prim e Peeta, juntos, provavelmente conseguiam conversar e sorrir com naturalidade e eu me peguei pensando em um simples piscar de olhos como Peeta deveria ser uma das pessoas que deveria estar sofrendo com sinceridade em relação a morte da minha irmã, e como a cada flor que ele plantava, a cada buraco na terra que ele fazia, o meu carinho por ele crescia.

Peeta sofria comigo. Peeta sofria _por mim_. Peeta sofria pelo meu sofrimento.

E eu, vergonhosamente, mal sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele em relação à morte de sua família ou sobre a morte de seus amigos do Distrito 12. Eu não possuía amigos aqui, além de Gale ou Madge, mas Peeta sempre fora popular. A maioria das minhas lembranças antigas que eram _dele_, quase sempre eram relacionadas com um Peeta mais jovem, mais descontraído, que vivia rodeado de pessoas e que conseguia arrancar risada de todos com facilidade. Aquele Peeta mais jovem, que me intimidava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, e que agora era órfão e não deveria saber do paradeiro da grande maioria de seus colegas.

Peeta também havia perdido muito. _Muito_. E eu sofria pelo sofrimento dele.

Mas eu sofria em silêncio.

— Você está precisando de ajuda? — perguntei, depois de chegar à conclusão de que ele deveria estar trabalhando a mais de quatro horas sem parar.

Trabalhar deveria surtir o mesmo efeito em Peeta do que alguma droga para _esquecer_. Desde que ele voltara para cá, além do jardim, ele estava reconstruindo a padaria e ajudando a fazer rascunhos de uma nova cidade. Sempre o via esboçando algum desenho durante o café da manhã... Uma escola, um hospital, uma praça... Era bom ver que Peeta estava ocupando a cabeça dele com uma coisa que ele gostava, e eu sentia um certo alívio em vê-lo desenhando e pintando como antigamente, pois eu via o _meu_ Peeta, o garoto que havia desenhando no livro de plantas medicinais da família, ali. Não o garoto que usava o dom que tinha para pintar quadros sobre a Arena ou sobre toda a dor que sentia, não o garoto corrompido pela Capital, e sim o doce garoto que tinha uma criatividade enorme e que sabia usá-la como poucos.

— Katniss, sem querer parecer mal educado, mas dá última vez que você tentou me ajudar com o jardim, você praticamente cavou um fosso. — entortei o nariz com as palavras dele, mas dei um sorriso relembrando da cena. Eu estava tão distraída que realmente cavei mais fundo do que deveria. — E eu já estou terminando por hoje.

— Você está trabalhando há mais de quatro horas ai, Peeta. Você deve estar cansado. — falei com certa preocupação, pois conseguia ver como as veias dele saltavam por seus músculos.

Vi de relance ele sorrir mais uma vez. Não sei por que, mas todas as vezes que Peeta sorria, eu sentia as minhas bochechas queimarem um pouco. Ultimamente a minha preocupação com ele era quase maior do que nos dias de guerra, mas por razões diferentes. E ele sabia disso. Eu sei que ele sabia. E Peeta parecia se divertir ao ver que eu estava ultrapassando todas as barreiras de frieza, que me eram tão comuns antigamente, e me colocando tão exposta a ele e aos meus sentimentos por ele. Minhas bochechas arderam um pouco mais logo depois que eu finalizei esse pensamento.

— Sabe o que você poderia fazer para me ajudar?

— O que? — perguntei, já de pé e com disposição. Escutei uma risada de Peeta com a minha empolgação e cerrei as sobrancelhas.

— O_ jantar_.

Eu devo ter feito uma carranca assustadoramente engraçada, pois Peeta nem ao menos conseguiu disfarçar a gargalhada. Ele sabia bem que poderia pedir pela minha ajuda em qualquer que fosse o trabalho manual, porque eu preferia qualquer coisa a ficar dentro de casa, organizando as minhas coisas, lavando as minhas roupas ou preparando a minha comida. De fato, desde que eu voltara para o Distrito 12, até mesmo antes disso, eu não me recordava qual fora a última vez que eu cozinhara para mim ou para outra pessoa. Greasy Sae parecia apta a não me deixar morrer de fome, pois ela e a sua netinha continuavam me trazendo comida, mesmo semanas após a minha volta. Eu tinha a comida de Sae, assim como eu tinha os quitutes saborosos que Peeta preparava e sempre me entregava aos montes. Por isso e por outras razões, a cozinha era um lugar que eu frequentava por poucos minutos e eu não sentia falta de ficar por ali. Ironicamente, quando não faltava comida nas prateleiras, eu não tinha tanta fome. Eu acredito que o fato de eu não ter mais com quem compartilhar comida acabou me pegando desprevenida na primeira semana em que pus os meus pés no meu Distrito, e a fome acabou se tornando um mero acessório do meu corpo. Raramente eu sentia vontade de comer. Comia porque tinha duas pessoas conferindo meticulosamente cada garfada que eu enfiava em minha boca, mas somente por isso...

— Não faça essa cara. Talvez você goste de preparar o jantar hoje...

— Por que eu gostaria? — entortei o nariz, levemente emburrada.

— Você não viu a caixa em cima da mesa? — a pergunta que ele fez foi ridícula e ele deve ter percebido isso, pois complementou logo em seguida: — Certo, eu deveria ter avisado você.

— O que tem nessa caixa? — questionei-o mostrando curiosidade e esperei que ele limpasse as palmas das mãos sujas de terra em um pano já encardido para me dizer:

— Foi Annie quem enviou. Ela escreveu uma carta para você, mas, além disso, ela mandou uma boa quantidade de frutos do mar do Distrito 4.

— Annie escreveu uma carta para mim?

— Está em cima da mesa. Eu só abri a caixa porque senti o cheiro do peixe e eu precisava salgá-lo e colocá-lo para refrigerar antes que apodrecesse.

Eu não escutei o que ele disse a partir da hora em que ele terminou de falar da localização da carta. Por mais que eu recebesse uma grande quantidade de cartas, sendo elas vindas desde o Dr. Aurélio, que estava incumbido de me afastar o máximo que conseguisse da loucura absoluta, e de algumas pessoas queridas, como Octavia ou até mesmo minha mãe, eu não tinha muita vontade de lê-las. Lia por obrigação. E algumas da pilha ainda se encontravam intactas. Mas Annie havia escrito para mim... E por uma fração de segundos eu vi Finnick de relance, apoiado em uma árvore, piscando um olho para mim e dando um sorriso daquela forma dele de sorrir. Tão pouco me importava se era uma rápida alucinação, porque eu já estava acostumada com a aparição dele e de outros _fantasmas_ em meus pesadelos, mas Annie me fazia lembrar apenas do melhor de Finnick, e eu me agarrava em tudo o que ela oferecia dele.

Afastei-me de Peeta sem dizer uma palavra. Entrei correndo em minha casa e fui de imediato para a sala, pegando a carta dentro de uma das caixas esparramadas por ali e sentando no sofá com as pernas cruzadas, tremendo de uma forma absurda na hora em que abri o envelope. Meus olhos percorreram a folha do início ao fim e acabei devorando as palavras de Annie. Além de me passar o telefone da casa dela, ela mandou novidades do bebê. Disse que se sentia solitária no Distrito 4, mas que estava começando a se acomodar na antiga casa de Finnick, que por sorte não havia sido destruída por não se localizar perto da cidade, e que em breve gostaria de nos ver. _Nos_ ver. Deduzi que a outra pessoa era Peeta, porque ela nunca havia tido um grande contato com Haymitch. Assim que as últimas palavras foram lidas por mim, comprimi a carta contra o meu peito e pude sentir o cheiro de areia escapando do papel.

Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de me desculpar diretamente com Annie pelo que aconteceu com Finnick. Poucas palavras foram trocadas por nós quando eu voltei para o Distrito 13, porque cada uma estava enfrentando o seu luto. Nos poucos dias que minha mãe permaneceu no 13, eu soube que toda a ajuda que ela pode oferecer a Annie, ela ofereceu. Eu sei que todos haviam ficado preocupados com ela, sobre ela se desligar mais uma vez do mundo depois da perda de Finnick, mas eles duvidavam da capacidade de Annie de se manter firme perante uma situação como a que nós vivemos. Mas Annie estava grávida de um bebê de Finnick, por isso eu sempre soube que ela não ousaria deixar-se apagar. Ela cuidaria daquele bebê com toda a atenção e com todo o amor que ela possuía, e eu sabia disso porque a cena de Finnick comprimindo o corpo dela contra a parede como se eles fossem um só, logo após que ela fora resgatada, nunca sairia de minha cabeça.

Annie era uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu já conhecera.

Guardei a carta com cuidado em uma gaveta da mobília da sala, onde eu colocava as cartas que havia recebido de Cinna em outrora e as cartas de minha mãe. Eu responderia mais tarde, quando conseguisse encontrar palavras suficientemente boas para dar-lhe uma resposta que soasse ao menos agradável. Palavras nunca foram o meu forte, então escrever cartas era algo que me aterrorizava.

Suspirei baixo, puxando a minha calça jeans velha para cima, impedindo das barras seguirem arrastando no chão e encardindo ainda mais e me encaminhei para a cozinha. Peeta pedira para eu ajudá-lo, e a ajuda era fazer o jantar. Anne havia enviado uma boa quantidade de frutos do mar, pelo que eu pude ver, e, felizmente, eu tinha alguma habilidade em cozinhar peixes. Pelo menos eles ficavam comestíveis. Lavei as mãos e me dediquei ao trabalho na cozinha em silêncio, esquecendo-me de pensar sobre qualquer coisa enquanto lavava as trutas e tentava temperar o melhor que eu podia. Devo ter passado um bom tempo na cozinha, pois quando Peeta entrou pela porta, ele estava de banho tomado e com uma gaze enrolada na mão direita.

— O que aconteceu com a sua mão? — perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que me afastava do balcão e me aproximava dele para tocá-lo no lugar que deveria estar machucado. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros ao responder:

— Nada demais. Fui colocar um arame no jardim e acabei me cortando, mas não é nada que precise amputar. — a simplicidade com que ele falou sobre o machucado me irritou um pouco, porque Peeta sabia que qualquer ferimento que ele tivesse ou viesse a ter acabaria por me preocupar. Nós éramos daquele jeito. Infelizmente ou felizmente, nós nos preocupávamos um com o outro. — O cheiro está delicioso.

— Você lavou isso bem?

— Katniss, não precisa se preocupar, o kit de primeiros socorros já é um amigo conhecido. — a suavidade na voz dele quase ocultou a tristeza e eu me peguei suspirando melancólica para ele.

Peeta notou e, como ele não fazia em semanas – ou seriam meses? -, ele segurou-me pelos cotovelos e me puxou facilmente para perto dele, beijando-me na testa e colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha. Tentei ser indiferente ao contato e não fraquejar, ainda sim senti como a minha pulsação se desregulou e como a minha respiração ficou pesada. Torcendo para que ele não estivesse se importando com o que se passava comigo, virei à cabeça, olhando para o fogão e arranjando uma desculpa para sair daquela região de conforto o mais rápido que eu conseguia.

Um apito suave ecoou pelas quatro paredes da cozinha, anunciando que a comida estava pronta e assim que eu retirei o prato de trutas do fogão, pude sorrir um tanto quanto orgulhosa de mim mesma. Realmente, cheirava bem. Melhor do que a maioria das comidas que eu já havia ingerido em minha vida. E eu esperava que o gosto fosse suficientemente bom para mostrar à Peeta pelo menos um pouco do quanto eu estava agradecida a ele pelo jardim.

— Você usou as amêndoas que eu trouxe.

— Eu espero que você não se importe. — falei rapidamente, pegando os nossos pratos e talheres e distribuindo-os pela mesa. — Parecia ser uma boa combinação.

— Eu as trouxe para você comer, Katniss. Normalmente quando Gale ia a padaria trocar algum esquilo por pão, ele pedia os pães com amêndoas. Eu conclui ao longo dos anos que você deveria gostar. — Peeta sentou de frente para mim, sem olhar-me nos olhos, e eu acabei por morder o meu lábio inferior, surpresa por ele estar conseguindo encontrar lembranças cada vez mais complexas, mesmo após tudo o que ele havia passado.

E a maioria das lembranças ainda era relacionada comigo.

— Você está certo. Eu gosto de amêndoas. — ofereci um dos pães que ele havia preparado para ele mesmo e depois coloquei um em meu prato. Educado como sempre, Peeta se ofereceu para servir e eu não recusei, apenas esperei ele colocar a comida em meu prato para depois agradecer mais uma vez. — Você sempre prestou atenção nos detalhes. — eu comentei, e, logo após, não soube de onde retirei aquela frase ou como consegui proferi-la.

— Não exatamente em todos os detalhes, só os que me interessavam... — depois de terminar de falar, ele me olhou com uma certa intensidade e eu me senti inferior como eu sempre me sentia diante da grandiosidade dos olhos azuis dele. Eu quis falar qualquer coisa, mas a minha garganta estava seca. — Se eu soubesse que você cozinhava tão bem assim, Katniss, não teria roubado as suas oportunidades de ir para a cozinha...

— Acredite, você está me fazendo um favor me mantendo longe daqui. — traguei um pouco da minha truta e encarei o meu prato com veemência quando ele elogiou mais uma vez o que eu preparara. — Como estão as coisas na cidade?

— Você precisa ver como a cidade está ficando uma beleza. — Peeta ficava sempre tão empolgado quando falava sobre as novidades da cidade que eu poderia falar sobre aquele assunto pelo tempo que fosse, somente para vê-lo bem daquela maneira. — Você poderia me acompanhar até lá, qualquer dia. Você veria como a escola está quase pronta e como o mercado e o Hospital estão sendo construídos rapidamente. O Distrito 3 vai nos enviar algumas televisões e alguns aparelhos para colocarmos no Hospital e o Distrito 7 está enviando levas de madeiras diariamente. A reconstrução está sendo mais rápida do que todo mundo pensou que seria.

— Isso é ótimo. — fui sincera e sorri um pouco para ele, antes de dar mais uma garfada. — Haymitch está reclamando que o mercado ficará mais longe do que o Prego era, então ele terá que dar mais alguns passos para encontrar uma garrafa de álcool.

— Seria estranho caso Haymitch não reclamasse de alguma coisa.

— Isso é verdade. — demos risadas baixas enquanto terminávamos de digerir nossas comidas e, ao citar o nosso ex-mentor, eu percebi que havia feito mais comida do que duas bocas poderiam comer. Peeta poderia deixar uma truta para ele mais tarde.

Na hora de lavar a louça, Peeta se aconchegou ao meu lado na pia para me ajudar com as coisas. Enquanto eu passava a bucha e o sabão, ele secava as coisas e se esticava para colocá-las nas suas devidas gavetas. Era um tanto quanto divertido vê-lo se contorcendo ao meu lado e um tanto quanto ridículo. Soltei uma daquelas risadas pelo nariz e balancei a cabeça, sabendo que ele sorriria em resposta sem dizer uma palavra.

Terminamos de organizar tudo e sentamos no sofá, de frente para a televisão. Eu não costumava ligar a TV. Não me trazia boas lembranças. Então ela permaneceu desligada e Peeta não reclamou. Eu em uma ponta do sofá, abraçando os meus joelhos; ele, em outra, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto e com os olhos fechados. Aproveitei a oportunidade para observá-lo com mais atenção... Por mais que a luz do cômodo estivesse fraca e a maior parte da iluminação viesse do lado de fora, ainda sim eu conseguia enxergar com perfeição e facilidade os longos cílios loiros dele, que sempre prendiam a minha atenção por serem quase brancos e formarem um bonito conjunto com os seus olhos azuis. Peeta tinha poucas sardas espalhadas pelas bochechas, mas eram claras, não de uma pigmentação forte, por isso se misturavam com a cor de sua pele e mal apareciam. Eu me perguntava se ele possuía algumas daquelas espalhadas pelo resto do corpo, mas a oportunidade de procurar por elas nunca tinha surgido. As cicatrizes eram praticamente nulas na região de seu rosto. Havia uma pequenina na sobrancelha direita, uma logo abaixo da orelha esquerda e uma no início do pescoço, mas eram cicatrizes tão singelas que eu poderia dizer que ele havia ganhado-as quando era uma criança, e não lutando pela sua sobrevivência.

Peeta tinha uma beleza diferente da de Gale. A beleza de Gale era rude, quase assustadora. Eu entendia porque as garotas da escola costumavam olhar para ele com tanto desejo, mas me perguntava se alguma delas era realmente apaixonada por ele: por quem ele era, e não pelas fantasias que criavam dele. Mas com aqueles ombros largos e olhos quase negros, não sobrava muita duvida de que elas não se importariam com a personalidade dele. Eu conhecia Gale como ninguém, e, consequentemente, sabia de suas dores e temores. Sabia como ele poderia ser frio, calculista, e como ele poderia ser, da forma dele, sensível. Eu via a beleza dele e sabia que somente se eu fosse cega eu não conseguiria enxergá-la, mas quando eu analisava a beleza de Peeta...

Era algo_ diferente._

Era uma beleza frágil, quase quebrável. Às vezes Peeta parecia ser de uma pureza tão surreal que eu tinha medo de tocá-lo e descobrir que ele não passava de um delírio ou de um sonho bom. O que Gale tinha de prepotência, Peeta tinha de benevolência. Não era a aparência de Peeta que o fazia ser tão bonito, e sim o seu coração, os seus olhos calmos, o seu sorriso doce. Eu também via como as garotas olhavam para ele, quando estávamos ainda no colégio. Pelo rabo dos meus olhos eu podia ver os sorrisos apaixonados, escutar os suspiros encantados e os rabiscos de corações ao lado do nome dele. Gale era o garoto que elas queriam ter por algum tempo. Peeta era o garoto com quem elas queriam namorar. E eu demorei a entendê-las. Demorei a compreender o que se passava pelas cabeças que até então eu acreditava serem desmioladas. E notei que elas estavam certas.

Se tivesse sido Gale a ir comigo aos Jogos, nós não conseguiríamos manter o papel do casal desafortunado do Distrito 12. Éramos parecidos demais para suportar a ideia de que teríamos que fingir alguma coisa somente para agradar aos outros. Mesmo que Gale e eu tivéssemos uma história, nós fracassaríamos de uma forma vergonhosa tentando interpretar os papéis. Seria duro, frio, até poderia dizer que seria cômico. Enquanto Peeta tentou manter as coisas da forma mais cândida que ele conseguiu.

Gale e Peeta eram o _oposto_ um do outro. E por isso eu havia ficado tão confusa quando retornei dos Jogos, pela primeira vez. Eu sabia que Gale me amava, que ele se sacrificaria por mim... Mas Gale se sacrificaria por inúmeras outras causas, como ele mesmo frisou. Gale me amava, todavia, ele conseguiria construir uma nova vida sem me ter ao lado dele. E Peeta... Peeta me amou desde que era um garotinho. Peeta me amou sem escrúpulos, sem erguer defesas. Peeta me amou e me amou ainda mais para poder me salvar. Peeta se sacrificaria por mim. Peeta se sacrificou por mim. Peeta deixou de ser ele mesmo por mim. Peeta_ voltou_ por mim. Peeta me amou como eu nunca achei que alguém poderia me amar e por isso eu não conseguia acreditar que ele era real.

— No que você está pensando? — tirando-me dos meus devaneios, ele perguntou, e eu pude ver que pela tonalidade da voz dele, o cansaço estava se apoderando do corpo dele.

— Nada muito interessante. — menti, sabendo que não teria coragem em compartilhar os meus pensamentos com ele. — E você?

— No telefonema que eu recebi hoje de manhã. — estiquei as minhas pernas no sofá, quase tocando as dele, e cruzei os meus braços abaixo dos meus seios, encarando-o diretamente. Ele não havia me contado nada sobre o tal telefonema. — O Dr. Aurélio me ligou.

— E o que ele disse? — perguntei, a minha voz por um fio.

— Ele disse que conseguiu alguns remédios que gostaria de testar em mim... — fechei os olhos com força, já sabendo o que se seguiria, mas não querendo escutar as palavras que saíram da boca dele: — _Eu estou indo para a Capital na semana que vem._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu não sei se ficou claro, mas isso está se passando no máximo duas semanas desde que Peeta voltou. Ainda não se passou muito tempo e eu não sei se colocar um clima já de romance ficaria muito bom. Acho que eles teriam que passar por certas etapas antes de tudo, porque o relacionamento deles sempre foi supervisionado e manipulado por outras pessoas, agora que eles possuem uma chance de acolherem o futuro _juntos_, eu sempre achei que eles iriam com calma. Mas se alguém comentar, eu adoraria saber a opinião também :) Até logo...?


	3. Touches

_Quando eu me perco é quando eu te encontro_  
><em>Quando eu me solto, seus olhos me veem<em>  
><em>Quando eu me iludo é quando eu te esqueço<em>  
><em>Quando eu te tenho, eu me sinto tão bem<em>

(**Você me faz tão bem - Detonautas**)

* * *

><p>"Katniss"<p>

O grito ecoou pelo meu quarto e eu me encolhi ainda mais dentro do meu guarda-roupa. Eu estava afundando em um punhado de blusas amassadas e roupas de caça, mas ainda sim, não me sentia escondida o suficiente.

Eu não planejei chorar. Eu não planejei me esconder. Mas aquela era a pessoa que eu era. Alguém _egoísta_, que estava dando as costas para Peeta pela segunda, terceira, quarta vez. E eu só queria sumir. Ser consumida pelas roupas e desaparecer. Engoli um soluço e escutei os passos de Peeta pelo assoalho do corredor. Voltei a fechar os olhos, perguntando-me se ele havia ido embora. Se ele havia desistido de tentar. Se ele havia notado que não valia a pena.

Escorreguei mais fundo no meu armário e me deixei chorar.

"Katniss, você não sabia que essa casa veio com uma chave mestra?"

Escutei o que ele disse e lancei uma praga em quem quer que fosse que tivesse planejado a casa. E o amaldiçoei também por saber a localização daquela chave. Não demorou mais de um minuto para eu ouvir a porta do meu quarto se abrindo e, em seguida, a porta do meu guarda-roupa.

— Katniss...

Por mais que eu quisesse, não consegui sufocar o meu choro. Coloquei a minha cabeça entre os joelhos para não permitir que ele me visse chorando e a última coisa que eu esperava era ser envolta em um abraço.

Ele me segurou com um pai segura uma criança. Enterrei a minha cabeça contra a curvatura de seu pescoço e me odiei a cada lágrima que derramei. Eu não podia ser uma pessoa tão egoísta como eu era. Eu não podia e não _devia_. Mas eu estava sentindo toda a angústia que senti quando Peeta estava nas mãos da Capital, sozinho, sendo torturado. Todo aquele vazio, aquele desespero, aquela sensação de impotência por não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo... E agora ele precisava _voltar_.

— Você quer mesmo que ir? — a pergunta escapou da minha boca e eu não consegui omitir o medo que eu sentia por ele.

— Eu _preciso_ ir. — ele sussurrou a resposta na beirada do meu ouvido, afagando o meu cabelo solto com as pontas dos dedos e me segurando firmemente com a outra mão em minhas costas. — Payer decretou uma lei provisória a respeito de tortura. Todos os que sofreram alguma tortura vinda da Capital tem o direito a tratamento. A grande maioria dos médicos da Capital está trabalhando em medicamentos e antídotos. Algum desses pode... — Peeta parou de falar e eu o abracei mais fortemente contra mim.

— Você me disse que os _flashbacks_ não estão acontecendo com frequência...

— Mas eles _acontecem_, Katniss... — prendi a respiração quando um polegar dele comprimiu uma de minhas bochechas, erguendo a minha cabeça com cuidado. — _Hey..._ — olhei para ele, sentindo a ardência dos meus olhos aumentarem conforme eu queria continuar a chorar. —_ Eu não consigo me perdoar pelas vezes que tentei feri-la e eu não quero tentar machucá-la mais uma vez, Katniss..._

— _Não era você..._ — eu gaguejei, tentando fazê-lo ver que eu não o culpava e nem carregava mágoas por conta do que havia acontecido. Tudo aquilo tinha sido culpa da Capital, afinal. — _Não era você... _— repeti, mas parecia que o que eu acreditava não tinha importância naquele caso para Peeta.

— _Eu poderia não ser responsável pelos meus atos, mas eram as minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço... Eu tentei machucá-la mais de uma vez, Katniss, e não vou permitir que isso aconteça de novo..._

— _Eu não quero que você vá para a Capital..._

Eu tinha tantas coisas a dizer. Tantos medos para colocar em cima da mesa. Mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi agarrar um pedaço da camiseta dele com força entre os meus dedos e voltar a chorar.

— _Katniss, nada mais pode me acontecer..._ — recebi um beijo trêmulo em minha testa e um afago na minha nuca. Suspirei asfixiadamente pelo carinho, contudo, as lágrimas continuaram a molhar as minhas bochechas. — _Eles já tentaram de tudo..._ — ele deu mais um beijo entre os fios da minha franja e comprimiu os braços ao redor do meu corpo, em um abraço tão quente quanto as minhas maças do rosto ficaram posteriormente ao que ele disse: — _...Mas eu sempre volto para você._

Funguei, agarrando com mais força a camisa dele entre os meus dedos, apegando-me na crença de que nada conseguiria arrancá-lo de minhas mãos mais uma vez. Eu não saberia explicar o que se passava dentro de minha cabeça. Eu não saberia nem ao menos explicar o que eu estava sentindo. Era uma mescla de pavor, covardia e insuficiência. Enquanto Peeta lidava bem com as palavras e sabia expressar o que sentia sem nem ao menos desandar, eu tinha a minha garganta seca e os meus olhos empapados, e o meu único movimento era o de me comprimir contra ele, mais e _mais_, buscando acreditar que aquela proximidade não cessaria em momento algum.

Senti-me fraca, como se tivesse passado o dia inteiro na floresta, caçando como antigamente e pregando pela sobrevivência da minha irmã e de minha mãe. Cansada, como se o peso do mundo estivesse em minhas costas e como se o tempo esvaísse pelas pontas dos meus dedos. Exausta, na verdade, e minha própria força me enganava.  
>A minha cabeça refolgou em um ombro de Peeta e escutei um bocejo escorrer pela minha boca, provando que eu não estava enganada sobre o meu fastio. O que era ridículo, pois o ponto alto do meu dia – ou seja, o mais trabalhoso – fora o de preparar o jantar. Como eu poderia estar cansada <em>por culpa daquilo<em>? Desisti de procurar a resposta assim que um novo bocejo se juntou ao ar. Possivelmente eu estava exausta de tentar _resistir_.

Resistir a tudo: as dores, aos pesadelos, aos medos, ao passado distante, ao futuro esperançoso e aos olhos azuis de Peeta.

Se eu fechasse os meus olhos por alguns segundos, talvez, eu não precisasse resistir à tudo aquilo. Se eu fechasse os meus olhos somente por alguns segundos...

**xxx**

Acordei sobressaltada, sentando bruscamente na cama e sentindo os meus olhos reclamarem de imediato pela claridade. Olhei para os lados com pressa, com aquela necessidade de reconhecer o terreno, e me deparei com um lençol branco esparramado por uma cama grande e com uma boa quantidade de travesseiros empilhados por ali. Eu não poderia ignorar o fato de Peeta estar deitado ao meu lado, ainda em um sono aparentemente sossegado e com uma mão descansando no exato lugar onde, minutos atrás, minha barriga deveria estar localizada.

Eu ainda podia sentir o calor dos dedos dele em uma região próxima ao meu umbigo, todavia, aquilo era um pequeno detalhe.

Ainda sem entender muito bem, finquei os pés no chão gelado, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo, percorrendo os meus nervos e agitando os meus músculos. Sair do recanto aconchegante e quente todas as manhãs era, sem duvidas, a parte mais árdua do dia e muitas vezes eu preferia não enfrentar aquela dificuldade. Cocei os meus olhos com as palmas das mãos e me espreguicei, resistindo a tentação de deitar mais uma vez e tentar dormir por mais algumas horas. Peeta deveria estar para acordar, pois os raios do Sol já estavam aparecendo pela janela, mas ainda demoraria um punhado de minutos para isso.

Calcei um par de meias, me enrolei em um casaco de lã antigo e depois me arrastei para fora do quarto, tentando não fazer barulho algum. Consegui sair do cômodo sem despertar Peeta, mas quase que Buttercup fez o que eu não havia feito ao soltar um miado agudo e irritante ao me encontrar no corredor. Ele estava lambendo as patas de uma forma preguiçosa e eu supus que ele acabara de chegar em casa depois de sua caça noturna. Ignorei-o, como sempre fazia, e segui para a cozinha. Escutei o meu estômago roncar assim que cheguei perto do balcão e me amaldiçoei em pensamentos por retornar aquele lugar em menos de vinte quatro horas.

Mas eu já estava ali, então que mal teria fazer alguma coisa para comer?

Não me esforcei o mínimo sequer, fritando alguns ovos e esquentando alguns pedaços dos pães de Peeta no fogão. Peguei o resto de suco de amora que Sae tinha colocado na geladeira e tentei arrumar a mesa da forma mais organizada possível. O resultado, como esperado, fora um fiasco... Mas Peeta não pareceu achar isso quando desceu as escadas e se deparou com uma mesa de café da manhã já pronta.

— _Hey..._ — escutei a voz dele e imediatamente me virei para onde ele estava, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e limpando as minhas mãos no meu casaco.

— _Olá..._

— Pelo visto esse será um dos _bons dias_... — entendi o que ele quis dizer e não tentei responder. Bons dias e dias ruins, era assim como classificávamos os nossos dias. — Você fez ovos fritos?

— Achei que você gostaria de comer ovo com pão... — dei de ombros, não querendo fazer aquele café da manhã ser uma grande coisa.

Ele sorriu para mim. Um daqueles sorrisos quentes de Peeta. Na verdade, parecia idiota falar que algo vindo de Peeta era quente, porque soava como analogia. Os olhos, os sorrisos, os abraços... _Tudo era quente._ Então por que eu não me acostumava com aquele _calor?_

— Também tem um pouco do suco que a Sae fez...

— Está tudo com uma cara ótima, Katniss. — Peeta sentou e esperou que eu me juntasse a ele para começar a comer.

O assunto do café da manhã costumava ser sempre o mais agradável. Estava virando costume conversarmos sobre o que pretendíamos fazer durante o dia e até soltar algumas poucas risadas, apostando em quantas vezes escutaríamos Haymitch soltar alguma praga ou virar um gole de alguma bebida alcoólica durante as horas que se seguiriam. Até então, nós nunca tínhamos acertado, por isso que a brincadeira continuava divertida.

— Uma garrafa de whisky.

— Inteira? — questionei, empurrando outro pedaço de pão para ele.

— Na verdade não. A última garrafa de whisky dele já esta na metade, mas eu aposto que ele termina tudo hoje.

— Eu acho que ele vai escolher o rum hoje.

— Ou talvez ele misture.

Demos risadas baixas, talvez nos condenando por estar nos divertindo à custa de um assunto que não era assim _tão _engraçado. O alcoolismo do Haymitch já nos metera em um bom punhado de confusões. Contudo, precisávamos nos segurar em qualquer razão que nos fizesse rir pelo menos um pouco, e aquela aparentava ser uma.

— Você já escreveu uma resposta para a Annie? — a pergunta dele me fez engolir em seco e neguei com a cabeça, prometendo para mim mesma que responderia o quanto antes. — Eu estava pensando que você poderia chama-la para ficar um tempo aqui com você, enquanto eu estiver fora. — ele disse a última frase com delicadeza, sabendo que eu poderia agir de uma forma estupidamente infantil, como na noite anterior. — Assim você não ficaria sozinha.

— E teria alguém para ficar de olho em mim. — fiz uma careta, não conseguindo resistir ao impulso e agindo novamente como uma garotinha chata.

— Se fosse para convidar alguém para ficar de olho em você, Katniss, eu falaria para você chamar a Johanna ou até mesmo o Haymitch para ficar hospedado aqui.

Prendi a minha respiração somente de pensar em ter que ficar presa dentro de quatro paredes com o Haymitch durante dias e mais dias. Depois de dividir um quarto e medicamentos no Distrito 13 com Johanna, eu poderia encarar alguns dias com ela sem dificuldade alguma... Mas Peeta estava certo. Annie não seria a minha babá, e sim alguém para não me deixar afundar na solidão... E ela mesma dissera que estava se sentindo sozinha no Distrito 4.

Sem contar que eu devia _tanto_ à ela.

Não dei uma resposta à Peeta, porém estava decidida a colocar o convite dentro da carta resposta. Ela teria todo o direito de recusar ou aceitar.

— Você já sabe o dia em que você vai...? — não consegui terminar a frase e me calei.

— Provavelmente daqui uma semana. — Peeta também não parecia muito feliz em falar sobre aquele assunto e suspirou fracamente depois de tomar um gole do suco. — Eu vou tentar aproveitar a viagem para a Capital para comprar algumas coisas para a padaria.

— Você acha que eles vão deixá-lo sair do Hospital?

— Eles não vão poder me manter em cativeiro _mais uma vez_. Eu concordei em ir para ser tratado como paciente, não como uma _cobaia_. — pude ver naquela fração de segundos como ele estava assustado e deslizei a minha mão por cima da mesa até tocar a dele. Fora apenas um roçar de dedos, algo sutil, mas Peeta ergueu o olhar e me encarou em silêncio.

— Então você deveria procurar pela Effie enquanto estiver por lá. Eu acredito que ela deva conhecer todas as lojas que existem e ela pode ajudá-lo com isso. — tentei apaziguar o assunto e rocei o meu polegar contra as costas da mão dele, em uma tentativa vergonhosa de carícia.

Os olhos dele finalmente caíram sobre as nossas mãos unidas. Agradeci por ele ter desviado o olhar do meu rosto, que deveria ter adquirido uma cor estranha pelo acanhamento. Eu nunca tinha feito algo parecido. Nem mesmo com Prim. Na verdade, eu conhecia aquele carinho porque o meu pai costumava fazer em mim quando eu era criança. Mas eu nunca havia ousado fazê-lo com ninguém.

Não até então.

— É uma boa ideia. — em uma tonalidade rouca, Peeta me respondeu, sem ainda me olhar. A mão dele se apossou da minha e comprimiu-a com amabilidade, unindo os nossos dedos e observando com atenção a junção. Eu não pude evitar olhar também. — _Você promete que vai se cuidar, Katniss?_

— Eu garanto que eu não vou morrer de fome. — tentei brincar, mas não soou como uma brincadeira e Peeta me encarou com seriedade.

— Eu estou falando sério. Se os seus pesadelos piorarem...

— Peeta, _eu vou ficar bem._ — fiz o maior esforço que consegui para aparentar que eu estava calma com a ida dele, pois não podia ser egoísta mais uma vez e prendê-lo ali comigo, sendo que era evidente que ele acreditava que existia uma chance de melhoria com a ida dele para a Capital. — Eu não vou falar que eu vou dormir bem sem você aqui, porque eu estaria mentindo e nós não mentimos um para o outro... Mas eu prometo que eu vou me cuidar.

— Eu posso ligar e avisar que eu não vou...

— _Você não vai fazer isso._ — fui firme ao dizer, negando-me a acreditar que ele abriria mão de mais alguma coisa por minha causa. — Você não vai se privar disso, está bem? Eu vou ficar realmente aborrecida se você deixar de ir só porque está preocupado comigo.

— _Eu estou sempre preocupado com você_. — meus olhos ficaram úmidos e eu virei a cabeça, encarando a porta para não deixa-lo ver aquilo.

— _E eu estou sempre preocupada com você, e é por esse motivo que eu acho que você deve ir para a Capital..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oh meu deus oh meu deus oh meu deus, eu não acredito que essa fanfic tem _7 comentários!_ Eu realmente não acredito. Quando eu comecei a postá-la, eu achava que se até o final tivesse uns 5, seria a glória, e a fanfic, com um capítulo, ganhou quase 10 comentários. Isso é muito mais do que eu esperava, por isso meninas, obrigada por todo o carinho e pela atenção, vou tentar retribuir com a história!

E eu queria saber se vocês estão achando que a minha Katniss não está muito desconexa com a personagem que ela é no livro. Eu imagino a Katniss sofrendo muito, depois do 3º livro, mas eu nunca consegui imaginá-la afastando o Peeta ou recusando qualquer forma de aproximação com ele. Mesmo que eu esteja escrevendo as coisas indo _beeem_ devagar, eu sempre imaginei assim, e queria saber o que vocês estão achando a respeito disso.

Prometo postar um novo capítulo o mais rápido possível! Talvez até segunda. Quem sabe? Se eu receber mais um ou outro comentário, eu tenho certeza que vou me empolgar e digitar como uma louca.

Feliz primeiro de Abril para vocês – e não, nada do que eu disse acima foi mentira – e até logo 3


	4. Breathing

_Não consigo acordar e suar, porque não acabou ainda,_

_Ainda dançando com seus demônios, vítima de sua própria criação _

_(...) __E eu sei que você ouve a voz deles e eu sei que podem parecer real_

_Mas nossas vidas são feita de escolhas, algumas sem possibilidade de recorrer_

(**Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold**)

* * *

><p>Era Cato que estava com a faca em meu pescoço. Ele sussurrou alguma coisa que soou como um uivo e eu não me surpreenderia se olhasse para trás e me deparasse com um bestante. <em>Está tudo bem<em>, eu pensei, _é assim que eu vou morrer_. Fechei os olhos, sentindo a dor da minha garganta crescer. E então uma risada gostosa ecoou em minha cabeça e de repente não havia mais nada em minha garganta... _Eu provavelmente já estava morta_. A risada era conhecida, familiar até demais. Hesitei em voltar a enxergar, porque eu sabia quem era o dono da risada. Finnick me olharia com os olhos tristes de um pai que nunca conheceria o filho e eu pediria para estar morta. Para Cato voltar, ter piedade e me matar da forma mais rápida. _Um pai que nunca conheceria o filho por minha culpa_. Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa. Pedir desculpas para Finnick. Dizer que eu sentia muito. Que eu deveria ter morrido no lugar dele... Mas a minha voz vacilou e o único som emitido foi um ruído. Contudo, mesmo se eu conseguisse falar, era tarde demais. Finnick havia ido embora e um barulho alto soara pelo lugar. Girei os meus tornozelos, olhando ao meu redor. Não era uma floresta, mas era algum lugar semelhante. Eu via árvores altas, mas elas não estavam juntas, e sim espalhadas pelo gigantesco terreno. Provavelmente era uma Arena diferente. Os Idealizadores deveriam ter se esforçado aquele ano. Tateei as minhas costas, procurando uma mochila ou um arco. Não encontrei nada. Eu teria que lutar com as minhas unhas e de nada adiantaria, pois Cato logo voltaria. Ou Marvel. Ou Brutus. Dei alguns passos e não sai do lugar. Tentei correr, porém o barulho que antes era aceitável começou a piorar, fazendo-me fixar os pés no chão e cobrir os meus ouvidos com as minhas mãos.

_Tic-tac_, escutei a voz de Rue cantarolando. _Tic-tac_. Como se fosse uma melodia nauseante, girei os olhos, à procura dela. _O tempo está passando. Você não vem me salvar?_ Gritei em resposta, perguntando onde ela estava, mas tudo o que eu ouvi foi uma sequência interminável de _tic-tacs._

_Eu pensei que você se importava comigo, Katniss. Eu pensei que eu podia confiar em você..._ Fechei os olhos mais uma vez, tampando os meus ouvidos com mais força. Aquela não podia ser Rue, porque ela nunca falaria aquilo. Provavelmente era mais um pássaro alterado pela Capital. Mais um utilizado para machucar. _Você não é diferente deles. Você é ainda pior._

_Rue?_, eu berrei com todo o ar dos meus pulmões e a risada de Finnick tornou a ecoar em minha cabeça. _Finnick?_ Gritei ainda mais alto, chacoalhando a minha cabeça em todas as direções e vendo apenas as árvores imóveis, sem sombra e sem cor, escondendo as minhas vítimas. As pessoas que eu havia matado.

_Desde o começo eu não tinha nenhuma chance, não é mesmo?_ Escutei a voz de Cato atrás de mim e quase agradeci por saber que o meu fim estava próximo. Ele me mataria e eu o agradeceria em minhas últimas palavras. _Eu estava certo em me sentir ameaçado por você. Eu estava certo em ir atrás justamente de você. Você era a maior ameaça. Não os Jogos, não a Capital... Você, a pobre garota em chamas do Distrito 12... Você era a maior assassina._

**xxx**

Acordei suada e com lágrimas saltando os meus olhos. Quando tentei afastar o meu cabelo dos meus olhos, percebi que as minhas mãos tremiam sem controle e que o meu coração se debatia contra o meu peito, em um desespero agoniante. Apalpei o colchão ao meu lado, à procura de aconchego, à procura de um abraço, mas encontrei um vazio tão grande quanto o de meu peito. Peeta não estava ali, mas os meus fantasmas estavam.

Sai da cama e fui ao banheiro enxaguar o meu rosto, todavia minhas mãos tremiam tanto que demorei alguns minutos para conseguir limpar o meu suor e mais alguns para limpar a sujeira que acabei aprontando na pia. Não me encarei no espelho. Eu não conseguiria encarar mais um assassino. Não por hora.

Voltar para a cama seria inútil e só me faria relembrar, por isso rumei até a sala, arrastando os meus pés e pouco me importando com o frio que percorria a minha espinha e que piorava conforme se deparava com o suor gelado impregnado em minha pele. Era medo o que eu sentia, com remorso e culpa e raiva misturados. Era _auto-punição_, eu sabia, assim como eu sabia que eu _merecia_ sentir aquilo.

E o sentimento aumentou quando encontrei com Annie encolhida no sofá de minha sala, com as mãos sobre a barriga e com os olhos fechados. Perguntei-me se ela estava dormindo, mas não precisei me aproximar para conferir, pois ela abrira os olhos e me mirava sem piscar, sem se mexer e, eu não duvidava, sem respirar. Sequelas da arena, eu tinha quase certeza. Tentar se camuflar, se adaptar ao ambiente e não fazer barulho. Era uma sina que nós dividíamos.

— Pesadelos? — ela me despertou do meu próprio transe e eu balancei a cabeça, confirmando sem precisar utilizar palavras. — Não teve gritos essa noite. — conduzi o meu corpo até a poltrona, sentando e cruzando as pernas, sem desviar o olhar do dela.

— E você? Pesadelos?

— Não, eu não consegui dormir ainda. O bebê está inquieto.

Não foi a minha intenção. Quando eu vi, estava debruçada sobre Annie, com uma mão em sua barriga já visivelmente alterada pela gravidez. Eu não quis pensar naquilo, mas a última vez que eu tocara uma barriga de uma grávida fora quando minha mãe estava grávida de Prim. Eu gostava de sentir ela se mexendo impaciente, principalmente durante a noite, como se estivesse dançando desde cedo para nós. Para _mim_. Toquei com todo o cuidado que eu possuía a barriga dela por cima da blusa do pijama e vi como Annie acompanhava cada ato meu com o olhar, sem me repelir, somente analisando.

— Você quer que eu prepare um chá para você? — perguntei, ainda procurando qualquer movimento do bebê que parecia estar sossegado e inerte. — Minha mãe costumava preparar chás frios de erva cidreira para as mulheres grávidas aqui do Distrito. Ela sempre dizia que o chá de erva cidreira servia para acalmar...

— Sua mãe é uma das pessoas mais sábias que eu já conheci. — Annie sussurrou e piscou os olhos lentamente, aparentemente cansados por não conseguirem descansar. — Eu adoraria um chá, se não for muito incomodo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o bule começava a esquentar no fogão, procurei algumas bolachas nos armários para servir à ela. Com Peeta longe por quase uma semana, o meu estoque de quitutes estava começando a ficar escasso e eu sabia que mesmo se fosse à cidade, não encontraria nada daquele tipo para comprar. Não com a mesma qualidade com as coisas feitas pelas mãos de Peeta. Acabei encontrando alguns biscoitos e coloquei-os em um prato, indo terminar de preparar o chá em seguida. Em menos de três minutos eu já estava de volta à sala, segurando uma caneca e o prato em minhas mãos. Entreguei ambos para Annie e tornei a me sentar, sorrindo de leve quando escutei ela me agradecer e escutando apenas o barulho dos goles dela por algum tempo. Conversar com Annie era fácil, mesmo para uma pessoa que evitava o máximo abrir a minha boca, mas ainda sim, a cada vez que eu conversava com ela, eu enxergava todos as razões para Finnick ter amado-a como ele a amou.

— Quando eu não consigo dormir, eu fico pensando em nomes... Para o bebê. — a suavidade da voz de Annie era tanta que eu cheguei a continuar sorrindo para ela, confortada na melodiosa tonalidade. — Eu pensei em colocar Finnick, caso seja um garoto, mas eu sei que se ele estivesse aqui, ele não gostaria disso.

— E quais nomes você pensou? — foi o que eu consegui sussurrar como resposta, perguntando-me como ela conseguia ser forte o suficiente a ponto de falar sobre Finnick com aquela facilidade, como se ele _ainda_ estivesse _aqui_.

— _Ava_, caso seja menina e _Ethel_, caso seja menino. — Annie suspirou e repousou as mãos na barriga. — Ava significa água. — ela me contou e eu não precisei de mais explicações para compreender a importância daquele nome. — E Ethel era o nome do pai de Finnick. Eu achei que seria uma boa forma de homenageá-lo...

— São nomes muito bonitos. — fui sincera, acompanhando os dedos dela dançando sobre um pedaço da barriga que escapara da discrição da blusa do pijama. — O chá ajudou?

— Você não imagina o quanto. — sorrindo para mim, Annie virou o corpo e sentou no sofá, tirando as mãos da barriga para então segurar uma das minhas mãos e colocar sobre onde até então os dedos dela estavam. — Mas pelo visto o meu filho será teimoso como o pai... — antes que eu pudesse compreender o que ela queria me dizer, senti um chute contra a palma da minha mão e segurei um grito de surpresa, passando por todas aquelas informações de uma forma muito rápida para ser possível acompanhar. — E Katniss... — segurando a minha mão, Annie abriu um sorriso bonito. Precisei tomar ar, o inspirando bem, enchendo o meu peito, sem me preparar para o novo chute que recebia em minha mão e para as palavras que escutaria: — _Você não pode deixar de acreditar que há coisas boas lá fora, esperando por você_. _É importante deixar certas coisas irem embora. Soltar-se, desprender-se... Mas o mais importante de tudo é viver tendo a esperança de que todos os obstáculos que você enfrentou, perdeu ou venceu, valeram a pena somente por terem trago você a esse momento exato da sua vida. Você não permitiu que os obstáculos a derrubassem e agora, tudo o que você precisa, é deixar a esperança guiá-la para o caminho de dias melhores._

**xxx**

Cobri o meu corpo com a coberta e rodei na cama, de forma que poderia encarar a janela e o que havia atrás dela. _Chuva_. O dia amanhecera chuvoso e eu me questionei se tudo aquilo era para não me deixar sair de casa. Eu estava decidida a ir até a cidade naquela manhã, depois de dias enfurnada dentro de casa, e, justamente quando a decisão fora tomada, o céu mandara um presente para me manter entre paredes. Eu não me importaria de andar debaixo de algumas gotas de água, mas Annie queria ir comigo e eu não queria correr o risco de deixa-la gripar.

Talvez pudéssemos ir outro dia, ou até mesmo em outra hora. Tudo dependia da quantidade de água que cairia do céu.

Coloquei as minhas mãos para fora do cobertor e abracei o meu corpo, tentando me acomodar melhor no colchão, tentando não me sentir tão _sozinha_ naquele quarto gigantesco, mas tudo o que consegui arrancar do meu abraço foi alargar ainda mais o espaço oco em meu peito. _Oito dias_, murmurei para o vazio, esticando uma mão em direção ao travesseiro que ele usava, permitindo que os meus dedos reconhecessem a textura e que o meu nariz procurasse por algum vestígio de que Peeta estivera ali algum tempo atrás.

Suspirei baixo, percebendo que eu não poderia ficar daquele jeito. Acabaria me desgastando ainda mais ao sentir tamanha falta dele e aquilo não era correto. Annie estava ali. Annie estava me fazendo companhia... Porém, ainda sim meus pensamentos se fixavam onde ele se encontrava.

Eu precisava ir à cidade. Ou à floresta. Caçar alguma coisa como há tempos não fazia. _Distrair-me_ um pouco. Eu não podia continuar daquele jeito, porque eu nunca fora assim. _Dependente_. Eu me obrigaria a manter a minha cabeça ocupada.

Saltei para fora da cama, vestindo-me com pressa e procurando saber que horas eram. _Cinco e meia da manhã. _Eu não havia dormido depois da conversa que tivera de madrugada com Annie, só voltara para a cama para deixa-la descansar. Dormir seria algo que eu evitaria por um tempo.

Calcei as minhas botas somente quando fechei a porta de casa. Meu corpo tremeu quando enfrentou o choque térmico e me espreguicei, pronta para encarar um _novo dia_. Coloquei o arco de meu pai com cuidado nas minhas costas e comecei a caminhar em direção à floresta, olhando os meus sapatos afundarem na grama fofa a cada passo que eu dava. Respirei o ar gélido e senti com os meus pulmões reclamarem, mas se acostumarem rapidamente. As gotas de chuva se perdiam e se fundiam com o meu corpo e roupa, e o frescor daquela manhã era o suficiente para me fazer vibrar. A expectativa de voltar para a _minha_ floresta só se mostrou absurdamente grande quando, ainda antes do Sol nascer, passei por debaixo da cerca desativada e observei as árvores me sugando para dentro mais uma vez.

Aquele lugar era _meu_. Quando ninguém mais ousava desafiar a Capital, eu cometia a rebeldia de correr por aquela mata, passando as mãos nas copas das árvores e ficando os meus pés na terra fofa. Eu me sentia _viva_ entre aquele local recheado de lembranças boas e de saudades. Era o meu lugar, e Gale estava certo quando dizia que ali eu conseguia _sorrir_.

Cumpri a minha missão de deixar os meus pensamentos desconectados por pelo menos cinco horas. Parei de me espreitar pela mata apenas quando percebi que o Sol já estava realmente no centro do céu, avisando-me que deveria ser quase hora do almoço. Sae ficaria contente em ver que teríamos carne de coelho por alguns dias. Guardei o meu arco e as minhas flechas no tronco de sempre e me desloquei mais uma vez por debaixo da cerca, respirando de uma forma mais leve e desviando-me das poças de água. O dia cheirava a chuva, madeira e cimento. Por onde os meus olhos passavam, encontravam obras espalhadas e material de construção por todos os lados. Era algo supostamente engraçado de se ver... O Distrito 12 tendo materiais dos melhores, tudo de qualidade. Quando que se passaria pela minha cabeça que um dia teríamos um Hospital? Olhei ao redor mais uma vez, confirmando que Peeta estava totalmente certo ao dizer que eu não conseguiria reconhecer a cidade quando a visse outra vez.

Irreconhecível, mas absurdamente familiar.

— Hey Katniss. — parei de andar, segurando os três coelhos que havia caçado com uma mão só e colocando a outra acima de meus olhos, para evitar os raios solares que começavam a incomodar e procurar quem me chamava. — Precisa de uma ajuda ai? — reconheci o rosto de Thom depois de poucos segundos e balancei os meus ombros, negando o cavalheirismo vindo da parte dele. — Nós estávamos achando que você nunca mais viria para a cidade.

— Uma hora a minha comida ia acabar. — falei sem querer soar mal-educada e Thom deu uma risada, que me pareceu meio incrédula.

— Com Peeta morando ao lado? Eu acredito que comida é algo que nunca vai lhe faltar. — ele estava absurdamente certo e eu me forcei a abrir um sorriso, fingindo achar graça. Eu não queria _mesmo_ ser grossa, mas o meu dia estava incrivelmente bom e eu não queria que algo ou alguma frase acabasse com ele. — Falando nele, você tem alguma novidade?

— _Ainda não_. — murmurei, sem saber se foi por vergonha de admitir que ainda não tinha recebido telefonem algum ou por vergonha de estar falando abertamente com alguém sobre Peeta.

— Certo. — Thom não pareceu se importar com a minha falta de palavras. — Caso você converse com ele antes dele voltar, você poderia avisá-lo que já começamos a cimentar o chão para a padaria?

— Vocês começaram? — ergui a minha cabeça de uma vez só, olhando-o finalmente nos olhos e não escondendo a minha expectativa.

— Estamos quase terminando a escola, então nós achamos que já podíamos dar uma adiantada no processo da padaria.

— Peeta vai adorar saber disso. — dei um sorriso quase imperceptível e, mais agradecida do que eu deveria estar, estendi um dos coelhos para Thom e coloquei nas mãos dele.

— Eu não posso aceitar. — ele falou, com os olhos pousados no coelho e com a boca entreaberta. Thom parecia estar tão surpreso quanto eu pelo meu ato.

— É uma forma de agradecer por tudo o que você está fazendo, Thom. Não é nada demais. — dei de ombros mais uma vez, querendo indicar que não era algo para se festejar, mas enquanto ele se afastava de mim para voltar a trabalhar com um sorriso no rosto, eu percebi que _sim,_ era algo maior do que eu pensava que era.

Quis passar em frente ao local onde seria a padaria antes de voltar para casa. Eu tinha mais alguns minutos antes de começar a escutar os gritos de uma grávida esfomeada em fúria vindos do Bairro dos Vitoriosos. Por mais que Haymitch não estivesse saindo muito da casa dele, eu tinha a certeza de que ele sairia para me olhar feio e resmungar, caso algum barulho alto viesse da minha casa naquela hora da manhã. Apressei os meus passos e não consegui refrear o meu sorriso quando bati os olhos na estrutura inicial do que viria a ser, em um futuro próximo, a padaria de Peeta. Ele havia me dito que não queria construir a nova padaria em cima do local onde era a antiga, pois traria muitas recordações que ele preferia não pensar a respeito, por isso a nova seria no centro da cidade, em frente à praça já construída. Não foi difícil encontrar e muito menos imaginar como seria... Fechei os meus olhos por um breve segundo e consegui ver a padaria já de pé, com uma janela grande aberta, de onde sairia o cheiro de pão novo e de bolos de chocolate. Peeta atrás do balcão recheado de doces, com um avental branco e com as mãos cobertas de farinha. Crianças olhando através do vidro as tortas e lambendo os beiços com desejo... A visão era tão real que eu poderia jurar que também era palpável.

Respirei fundo, perguntando-me se demoraria a Peeta ter de volta aquele prazer único que ele tinha quando estava fazendo pão ou enfeitando bolos.

Eu esperava que não...

Pronta para voltar para casa, prensei os meus dedos ao redor de minhas caças e me preparei para a caminhada, mas senti uma mão pousando em meus ombros e, instintivamente me virei com pressa – quase bruscamente, para ser sincera - para ver quem é que me impedia de continuar a caminhada e eu não tive reação quaisquer quando me deparei com um conhecido e doce sorriso dirigido especialmente para mim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Meninas, eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu postei esse capítulo ontem e hoje vim dar uma conferida (uma re-lida) para ver se não encontrava nenhum erro e descobri que ele ainda não tinha sido postado! Eu não sei se foi algum problema do ou se a culpa foi minha, mas eu peço _muitas desculpas_ porque parece que eu deixei vocês na mão. Não foi a minha intenção e eu espero que vocês me entendam ):

Sobre o capítulo, foi algo meio monótono, afinal, o Peeta não esta presente, mas eu sempre fui muito interessada pelo personagem da Annie e como a história dela não foi o foco dos livros, eu quis coloca-la aqui para dar pelo menos mais um pouquinho de atenção à ela, e espero que vocês não se importem com isso.

Agora a respeito dos comentários... Vocês querem me matar do coração? Eu praticamente me desmancho em lágrimas a cada comentário novo. Está sendo a maior alegria das minhas semanas ler o que vocês estão achando a respeito e ver que vocês estão começando a criar um carinho pela história. _Obrigada_, de verdade, _vocês não imaginam o quanto isso me deixa feliz_.

Sobre o próximo capítulo, eu não sei quando ele virá. Ainda não comecei a escrevê-lo porque como as minhas provas estão próximas, estou me descabelando de tanto estudar, mas tenho o feriado da Páscoa, então vou tentar adiantar e postar pelo menos mais um até domingo, está bem?

Até logo!


	5. Sympathy

_Nada que dissermos vai nos salvar da queda_

(**Breathe – Taylor Swift**)

* * *

><p>Delly Cartwright não me analisou por segundo sequer antes de passar os braços pelos meus ombros e me dar um abraço apertado. Eu não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de recepção, mas, ainda sim, fiz com que os meus braços a envolvessem e retribuíssem o abraço de uma forma evidentemente desajeitada. Assim que Delly se afastou razoavelmente, retornou a sorrir para mim daquele jeito afável e então me lembrei de todos os motivos que eu possuía para me afeiçoar a ela.<p>

— Oh Katniss, eu fico tão feliz em ver que você está bem. Você estava na floresta? — antes que eu pudesse elaborar uma resposta em pensamento, ela prosseguiu a falar: — Eu acabei de voltar ao Distrito, mas pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, achei que só veria você daqui um bom tempo. Que surpresa agradável! — eu estava pronta para responder, até mesmo abri a boca para falar, porém o olhar de Delly caiu nos coelhos que eu carregava e então ela tomou a minha oportunidade. — Eu estou atrapalhando você? Porque se eu estiver, eu peço perdão. Eu fiquei empolgada quando vi você que nem ao menos cogitei que poderia fazer você se atrasar...

— Delly, você não está me atrapalhando. — cortei-a, conseguindo finalmente uma brecha. Ela pareceu se acalmar ligeiramente com as minhas palavras e seguiu sorrindo. — Você disse que voltou para o Distrito há pouco tempo... Quando você chegou?

— Há quatro dias. Eu estava ansiosa para voltar. Por mais que estivessem nos tratando muito bem no Distrito 13, eu queria voltar para casa.

— E o seu irmão? — foi impossível não pensar em Prim, todavia não me deixei ser consumida pela tristeza naquela hora. Encarei Delly e vi que o meu questionamento a deixara momentaneamente sem palavras.

— Ele não queria voltar... Por causa dos nossos pais, sabe? Ele ainda é apenas uma criança e não está conseguindo entender todas essas mudanças, mas eu acho que logo ele vai perceber que seremos só nós dois daqui para frente. — um suspiro soturno fugiu dos lábios dela, mas Delly não se deixou abalar e continuou firme. — Acho que voltar para cá é algo que ele demorará a se acostumar.

— Todos nós demoraremos a nos acostumar, Delly. As coisas por aqui estão mudando.

— Eu sei. — mais um sorriso gigantesco foi aberto. — Eu estava conversando com alguns dos rapazes que estão encarregados das obras e reconheci na hora os desenhos de Peeta. Se tudo o que eles construírem ficar igual ou semelhante aos desenhos, o 12 ficará maravilhoso.

— Os desenhos estão realmente bonitos. — concordei, sentindo, finalmente, o olhar de Delly me analisando curiosamente. Achei que ela me perguntaria a respeito de Peeta, como todo mundo, mas ao invés disso, ela somente aumentou o sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça.

— Acho que eu já interrompi você o suficiente por hoje. Vou voltar para o Galpão e deixar você voltar para casa.

— Galpão? — murmurei, arqueando as sobrancelhas e a mirando nos olhos.

Galpão era o local onde, pelo que Peeta me dissera, algumas pessoas que ainda não tinham onde morar estavam ficando temporariamente. Como muitas pessoas não haviam voltado para o 12 até o momento, eu sabia que o lugar não estava tão cheio, e para quem estava acostumado com tão pouco desde sempre, o lugar estava longe de ser considerado ruim ou precário... Mas imaginar Delly e o pequeno irmão dela naquele lugar me deixou um pouco incomodada.

— Sim. Daqui a pouco o almoço vai ser servido e eu preciso estar lá para pegar a comida do Brant.

— Brant...?

— É o meu irmão. — os olhos dela brilharam quando ela me disse aquilo. Senti-me mal por saber o mínimo sobre ela quando parecia que ela se esforçava para saber o máximo possível sobre mim ou sobre o meu estado. — Hoje vai ter sopa de batata e mesmo ele não gostando muito, ele adora ser o primeiro da fila. — esforcei-me para sorrir, porém o que consegui fazer foi erguer a beirada dos meus lábios e abaixar a minha cabeça para olhar os coelhos em minhas mãos. — Então eu já vou Katniss. Foi realmente excelente encontrar você.

Delly me deu outro de seus abraços e começou a criar uma distância de mim rapidamente. Segui mirando os coelhos, tentando calcular mentalmente quanto à carne deles duraria, caso houvesse mais duas bocas para alimentar. Perdi-me nas minhas contas e deixei-as de lado, chegando à conclusão de que não seria nenhum sacrifício para mim voltar a floresta ainda naquela semana para caçar novamente, por isso antes que eu assimilasse a minha ideia, eu já estava gritando para Delly e chamando-a de volta.

— O seu irmão se importaria de não ter que entrar na fila por algum tempo? — perguntei para ela assim que nos aproximamos mais uma vez e vi como Delly frisava os lábios, sem entender. — Quando eu não consegui fazer nada, você fez _muito_ e eu acho que o mínimo que eu posso fazer para agradecê-la é convidá-la para ficar na minha casa, até você e o seu irmão terem onde morar.

Senti-me sendo abruptamente envolvida em um terceiro abraço, e, durante o mesmo, peguei-me me perguntando no que ela pensava durante aquele ato... No passado? Em tudo o que houve? Ou será que é no futuro? Ou Delly simplesmente agia com naturalidade ao me envolver em seu abraço daquela forma amigável, sem pensar em nada? Questionei-me como, durante toda a minha vida, eu nunca trocara uma palavra com aquela garota até o dia em que ela fora em resgate de Peeta. Será que durante todos aqueles anos eu tinha sido daquele jeito? Difícil de conversar, de fazer amizades, de ser simpática? Será que quando eu agisse de forma um pouco mais meiga, todo mundo sempre se surpreenderia com a minha atitude?

Balancei minha cabeça. Eu não deveria pensar nisso. Não por hora. Sorri como consegui para Delly após o novo abraço e a encontrei visivelmente abalada (ou emocionada seria a palavra correta?), com resquícios de lágrimas nos olhos.

— Eu fico muito agradecida pelo convite, Katniss, de verdade, mas eu não quero importuná-la.

— Delly, você não sabe o que é importunar. Eu morei ao lado de Haymitch por praticamente um ano e _aquilo sim_ é importunar. Ter você e o seu irmão na minha casa não será problema algum.

— Você tem certeza? — compreendi o receio dela e me coloquei em sua posição, mas em momento algum repensei na minha proposta ou em retirá-la, pois isso sacudi a minha cabeça, afirmando que estava certa e Delly sorriu – o sorriso mais bonito que eu já tinha visto ela dar – e, com o mesmo se alargando, ela me disse: — Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas. Brant e eu não temos muito para guardar, por isso eu acho que vou demorar só alguns minutos. Ele não vai acreditar quando eu contar...

Eu não precisei falar muito depois que ela aceitou. Peeta e Delly eram semelhantes em demasia naquele ponto: no de conversar com facilidade com quem quer que fosse. Ela atirava palavras para todos os lados e eu precisava me esforçar um pouco para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo imposto por ela, mas assim que chegamos ao Galpão, esperei-a do lado de fora e fiquei chutando algumas pedras com as minhas botas até ela aparecer pela porta mais uma vez, segurando duas mochilas e um travesseiro, e a mão de seu irmão menor.

Brant deveria estar para completar dez anos, entretanto era miúdo, mostrando que ainda não tinha passado pela puberdade e era somente uma criança. O garotinho tinha os olhos claros e os cabelos loiros iguais aos da irmã, porém era tudo. Durante o caminho para a minha casa, não escutei a voz dele em situação alguma e notei que toda a facilidade que Delly tinha para falar, ele tinha para permanecer em silêncio. E eu me afeiçoei por ele graças a isso. Eu não seria a única com problemas para me expressar debaixo do meu teto e agradecia por isso.

— Fiquem a vontade. — falei ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a porta com um de meus cotovelos e adentrava em casa. Deparei-me com Annie, que estava encostada no batente da porta da sala e sorri um pouco, vendo-a reagir assim que pôs os olhos em Delly.

— Annie! — Delly exclamou surpresa do meu lado e soltou a mão do irmão para ir abraçar Annie, que parecia muito mais confortável abraçando ela do que eu. — Eu não tive a oportunidade de me despedir de você no 13. Quando eu fiquei sabendo, você já tinha ido embora.

— Eu ia dizer o mesmo. Quando vi, já estava no trem a caminho do 4. Só fui perceber que não tinha dado tchau quando fui embora.

Eu sabia que Annie e Delly se conheciam, porque nós costumávamos comer juntas, com os garotos, e conversávamos casualmente na maioria das vezes, mas eu tinha me esquecido de que depois que nós fomos embora do 13, para a nossa missão, elas haviam ficado sozinhas. Provavelmente elas eram bem mais amigas do que eu achei que fossem.

— Então que bom que você e a Katniss se encontraram por aqui. — Annie sorriu para mim e eu nem ao menos tentei retribuir. Eu não estava acostumada a sorrir daquele tanto e por isso meneei a cabeça, como se quisesse dizer que aquilo não fora obra minha. — Entrei em desespero quando acordei e não vi você por aqui.

— Me desculpe. — pedi, nem um pouco acostumada a pedir desculpas dentro de minha casa, afinal, eu não costumava ter _a quem_ pedir desculpas.

— Tudo bem, os coelhos compensam isso. — ela piscou um olho para mim e foi como se eu visse Finnick em minha frente, fazendo aquele movimento e se dispersando no ar com a fala que se seguiu: — E você, Brant? — Annie se aproximou do irmão de Delly e fez um cafuné nos cabelos dele, ganhando um sorriso que eu achei que ele fosse dar tão cedo. — Pronto para me derrotar mais uma vez em uma partida de baralho?

Fiquei vagamente atônita ao notar o jeito que Annie tinha com crianças. Depois de ter escutado tantas vezes sobre o suposto desvairo e falta de capacidade dela inúmeras vezes, de bocas diversas, eu ainda me pegava estupefata quando a via agindo de forma tão normal quanto qualquer outra pessoa. Eu deveria ter aprendido com tudo o que eu vivi na Capital que a maioria das coisas que chegam aos meus ouvidos são _mentiras_ e que não havia credibilidade alguma nas frases vagas ditas pelos outros.

Finnick estava certo sobre Annie. É _claro_ que ele estava. Provavelmente era excessivamente fácil para ele descrevê-la, porque ele havia conhecido não só as qualidades e defeitos dela, mas todo o complemento. Os medos, os sonhos, e até mais a fundo, como a essência e o que se passava pelo coração dela. Finnick conhecia Annie como ninguém e ele havia me dito, compartilhado comigo, algumas poucas coisas à respeito dela, e, além da experiência própria que eu estava vivenciando naqueles dias, seriam naquelas palavras outrora ditas por ele que eu me apegaria.

— Brant continuou treinando depois que você foi embora. Eu perdi uma quantidade vergonhosa de vezes para ele. — Delly abraçou o irmão pelo ombro e ele escondeu a cabeleira loira atrás do corpo dela, notoriamente acanhado com toda aquela atenção.

— Você tem que ter cuidado, Delly, porque do jeito que esse garoto é bom com cartas, é capaz dele se tornar um excelente apostador.

— Vou fazer o possível para mantê-lo longe de encrencas.

As duas trocaram um sorriso cumplice e depois se viraram para mim ao mesmo tempo, olhando-me como se esperassem alguma coisa. Minha boca estava tão seca e eu estava levando tão a fundo os meus pensamentos que achei quase impossível ser eu a quebrar o silêncio que se seguiu.

Ainda bem que Delly estava ali.

— Você quer ajuda com os coelhos?

— Pode ir arrumar as suas coisas e as do Brant, Delly. Eu dou um jeito na cozinha.

— Deixe os coelhos comigo. — Annie esticou as mãos, retirando os animais abatidos das minhas próprias e caminhando até a cozinha antes que eu conseguisse reclamar. — Vá mostrar o quarto para eles, Katniss, e não fique preocupada, eu não vou queimar ou envenenar o nosso almoço.

— Eu não disse que você iria. — sussurrei e Annie deu uma risada controlada, balançando os ombros e fazendo os cabelos sacudirem também. Eu nunca havia visto ela daquela forma.

Eu tinha ignorado a opção de colocar Delly e Brant no quarto de Prim, pois desde que eu retornara para o 13, aquele cômodo permanecia intocável e eu acreditava que ele continuaria daquela exata forma por um bom tempo – ou para sempre -, então como Annie já estava ocupando o quarto de visitas, resolvi dispor o quarto antigo e vazio de minha mãe. Não era muito, mas eu tinha uma vaga impressão de que era mais do que eles tinham no Galpão.

— Eu vou pegar toalhas e uma roupa de cama limpa para vocês. — avisei, depois que abri a porta e a janela, para entrar um pouco de ar fresco e claridade. — Aquela porta dá para o banheiro. Fiquem a vontade para usar os armários. — falei calmamente, contente por estar colocando um pouco de vida naquele quarto que parecia deserto há tanto tempo.

— Katniss... — Delly me chamou e eu virei para poder vê-la. Brant olhava para os lados, com a curiosidade de uma criança ansiosa por novidades, e ela parecia estar, pela primeira vez desde que eu a conhecera, _sem palavras_.

— Por que vocês não aproveitam e tomam um banho antes do almoço? Os chuveiros dessa casa são ótimos. — disse com um sorriso, tentando interpretar o papel de anfitriã e imitar os passos de Effie para não sair um fiasco total. — Eu vou trazer as toalhas. Sintam-se em casa...

Sai do quarto antes que Delly tentasse voltar a me agradecer. Eu não sabia como reagir a elogios ou agradecimentos. Para mim, escutar um "_muito obrigada_" era ainda pior do que escutar um xingamento ou algo raivoso. Eu não sabia como lidar com situações como aquela. Suspirei e o meu suspirou ficou perdido pelo corredor. Não precisei fazer esforço para encontrar o que eu dissera que levaria e em questão de um piscar de olhos eu estava de volta ao quarto apenas para deixar nas mãos de Brant as toalhas e algo para cobrir a cama.

Fui até a cozinha e ajudei Annie do jeito que ela me permitiu, cortando alguns legumes e vegetais e preparando uma salada simples para servir de acompanhamento. Sae entrou na minha cozinha sendo acompanhada de sua netinha e eu não pude evitar em oferecer o outro coelho para ela. Annie estava preparando o último. O que significava que eu voltaria à floresta mais cedo do que eu esperava. Agradecida e visivelmente satisfeita, Sae deixou um pote com sopa e alguns pães feitos por ela em cima da mesa, pegou o coelho dela e foi embora antes mesmo de Delly descer junto do irmão.

— Pão? — Delly perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e provavelmente pensando em Peeta, assim como eu pensara.

— Foi a Sae que faz. Você a conhece?

— A Greasy Sae? — não era algo espantoso conhecer alguém no Distrito 12. Como sempre fôramos o menor dos Distritos, seria de se estranhar caso uma pessoa não soubesse o nome de outra. — Ela não nos deixou morrer de fome enquanto estávamos a caminho do 13. — Delly falou com um carinho palpável na voz e olhou para o pequeno Brant, afagando uma bochecha dele. — Vocês precisam de ajuda com alguma coisa?

— Não seja boba, Delly. Estamos preparando um almoço de boas vindas para você, não é mesmo, Katniss? — Annie se esticou um pouco para pegar os pratos no armário e eu acabei me oferecendo para colocar a mesa para ela não precisar fazer esforço ou pegar peso algum.

— Eu posso colocar os pratos...

— Você escutou a Annie. — desviei os pratos que eu segurava das mãos de Delly e comecei a espalhá-los pela mesa, organizando-os da forma que consegui.

Eu não me lembrava quando havia sido a última vez em que eu comera em uma mesa tão cheia de pessoas ao redor. Annie fez o prometido e não deixou queimar a carne do coelho e pelo que eu pude ver, todos nós comemos de boca cheia.

Mastiguei a comida com calma, olhando ao meu redor e encarando as mudanças. Uma casa vazia aos poucos ganhava um toque de esperança. Olhos cansados reconquistavam o brilho. E o peso que carregávamos em nossos corpos, em nossas almas, continuava ali... Mas parecia ser mais fácil suportá-lo com outras pessoas ao redor. Eu já reconhecia aquele efeito porque eu _tinha_ Peeta e ele me ensinara que para se curar uma ferida, a melhor forma não era aprofundá-la ou fazer um machucado ainda maior, e sim esperar, apoiar-se em alguém, dar uma chance ao tempo e respirar.

Dores _não_ se curavam com outras dores.

Dores se curavam com um sorriso meigo como o de Annie, com um abraço apertado como o de Delly, com o carinho e atenção de Sae ou até mesmo com o olhar maravilhado que Brant lançava para o seu prato cheio de comida... Eram aqueles pequenos detalhes que eu tanto estranhava e que Peeta havia me instruído a admirar. E eu começara a constatar as mudanças ao meu redor, às mudanças em _mim_...

Eu só teria que me acostumar com elas, de um jeito ou de outro.

**xxx**

— São prímulas da noite, não são? — Delly me perguntou de tarde, bem depois do almoço, um pouco antes da noite cair. Brant brincava no jardim com Buttercup, que ronronava tão alto que mais parecia uma metralhadora atirando para todos os lados. Revirei os olhos ao ver o gato sair rolando pelo gramado, fazendo graça para o garoto.

— Sim. Foi Peeta quem plantou. — respondi, esticando as minhas pernas nos dois degraus de escada abaixo de mim e entortando a minha cabeça para ver se Annie ainda estava ali ou se voltara para dentro de casa, para descansar um pouco. Voltei a olhar para frente quando constatei que ela havia se retirado.

— Essas flores são lindas. Olhe só essas cores... — por mais que eu vivesse a olhar para aquelas flores cuidadosamente plantadas, mirei-as, encontrando os laranjas e os rosas, misturados com vermelhos e amarelos. Parecia uma pintura. Uma das mais bonitas. — Eu não sabia que Peeta entendia de jardinagem.

— Eu também não. — comentei, observando o meu jardim e me lembrando de como alguns dias atrás Peeta estava ali, dedicando-se veemente em organizá-lo. — Mas ele é muito habilidoso. Eu não me espanto mais com o talento dele.

Delly se aquietou por breves minutos. Achei que fora para olhar o seu irmão ou para contemplar as flores como fazia antes, porém errei feiamente. Senti a mão dela tocando o meu ombro como se fosse para me chamar e mudei a direção do meu olhar, fitando-a e esperando por alguma coisa.

— _Você realmente gosta dele, não é mesmo? De Peeta...?_

Minha garganta se fechou e os meus lábios se entreabriram. Eu não sabia como reagir aos impulsos do meu corpo em dar uma resposta que há muito tempo se localizava na ponta de minha língua, entretanto, eu ainda possuía aquela armadura, aquele muro que me impedia de agir somente depois de ponderar... Todavia Delly parecia saber o que tanto que eu queria dizer em meu silêncio.

Eu era boba em me recusar a admitir para mim mesma que eu gostava de Peeta, mais até do que eu me consentia a gostar. Depois de tudo o que havíamos passado, seria admissível que eu me sentisse um pouco amedrontada, mas nada comparado ao que eu vivenciava diariamente ao me questionar a respeito do que eu sentia por ele. Poderia ser estúpido de minha parte, mas não eram poucas às vezes que eu me colocava a pensar se todos aqueles sentimentos não eram outra criação da Capital. Se não era algo forçado, algo que eu me fazia acreditar que sentia porque em um outro momento eu tivera que me aferrar naqueles pseudo-sentimentos para transformá-los em realidade diante de milhares de olhares atentos caídos sobre nós. Eu me auto-interrogava, colocando-me contra a parede, tentando achar uma resposta cabível para todas aquelas dúvidas e confusões, porém sempre tinha as minhas teorias arruinadas quando colocava os olhos em Peeta.

Talvez fosse porque ele significava segurança para mim, ou porque em horas difíceis, ele fora e _era_ o meu refugio, o meu fio de esperança... Mas olhar para Peeta era como pedir para me esquecer de pensar. Esquecer-me de tudo. E tentar raciocinar com ele ao redor era uma tarefa árdua demais para alguém que estava cansada demais para mais uma luta.

— Ele ligou para você desde que foi para a Capital? — neguei, sem precisar falar, e não quis que ficasse óbvio como a ausência dele estava me transtornando. Mas Delly sabia. É claro que Delly sabia. — Por que você não liga para ele? Eu tenho certeza de que ele adoraria receber uma ligação sua... — arregalei os meus olhos, com a ideia passando pela primeira vez em minha cabeça e soando absurda.

Delly ficou em pé, batendo as mãos nas laterais da calça para afastar os resquícios de poeira e terra e chamou por Brant, falando que estava na hora de entrar porque o tempo estava começando a esfriar e ela não queria que ele ficasse doente. O garoto passou como um raio por mim, segurando Buttercup no colo e carregando uma boa quantidade de lama em suas roupas e rosto. Escutei a porta se fechar, todavia, Delly ainda estava ali, com os braços cruzados e com os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer, longe de onde estávamos. Eu não me movi, mas me abracei e olhei para o Sol que começava a se pôr.

— Eu não falo isso para aborrecer você, Katniss. — Delly parecia distante, como se estivesse tentando fugir daquele assunto tanto quanto eu, mas, diferente de mim, ela tinha a coragem de falar em voz alta o que pensava. — Eu falo tudo isso porque eu sei que tudo o que Peeta falou diante das câmeras era verdade. _Peeta sempre amou você_ _e nenhuma outra pessoa teve a chance de ocupar o espaço que sempre pertenceu à você..._ — havia um sorriso no rosto de Delly, mas ela não estava feliz. E foi assim que eu percebi. Percebi que eu não era a única que _escondia_ os meus sentimentos. — Eu acho, de verdade, que você deveria ligar para ele. Eu o conheço desde criança, Katniss, e eu sei que não há nada que o deixe mais feliz do que a _sua_ voz...

O silêncio nunca significara tanto vindo de Delly, que continua com aquele sorriso triste no rosto ao observar o escurecimento gradual do céu. Entreabri a boca, entretanto tudo o que consegui pronunciar fora um "_me desculpe_" e comecei a sentir lágrimas saírem de meus olhos, em um choro mudo... Mas eu não conseguia enxerga-las, porque, como sempre, eu não conseguia enxergar nada além de _mim mesma_.

**Egoísta.**

Falei para mim em minha cabeça e repeti por incontáveis vezes, até a voz de Delly ressoar outra vez pela varanda.

— _Você não deve pedir desculpas por algo que você não tem culpa alguma, Katniss._ — Delly se sentou de novo, mais próxima de mim do que antes, tocando o meu joelho com o dela rapidamente e suspirando de uma forma quase inaudível. — _Era para ser assim.._. — a fala dela ecoou por meus ouvidos e retiraram todo o ar de meus pulmões. Aquela era a verdade, afinal? — _Tinha que ser assim..._

Não falamos mais nada, apenas nos unimos para assistir o Sol poente e o aparecer de um céu azul escuro farto de estrelas que brilhavam como os nossos olhos úmidos.

Mais tarde, ainda naquela noite, eu segurei o telefone contra o meu peito, discando os números ao compasso das batidas atônitas de meu coração, e, quando escutei a voz _dele_ ressoar pelo telefone, eu soube que Delly estava certa.

_Não poderia ter sido de outra jeito..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu confesso que eu sempre achei que a Delly era apaixonada pelo Peeta. Eu sei que pode ser um pouco besta da minha parte, mas eu não sei, ela pode ser uma pessoa muito boa, mas sabe quando você para e pensa a respeito e vê que a história deles parece um romance que nunca deu certo? Aquele tipo de história de amor que só um ama, enquanto o que é amado só tem olhos para outra pessoa? Aquele tipo de história de amor triste? Eu não sei, eu adoro a Delly e espero que vocês não fiquem irritadas comigo por ter feito isso, mas os meus dedos simplesmente escreveram isso e, quando eu vi, já estava pronto, então...

Bem, a respeito do capítulo, foi um capítulo de transição. Não foi nada impactante – e não teve o Peeta de novo, _help_ -, porém eu acho que foi necessário. Mostrar como a Katniss está notando como o Distrito 13 fez com que várias vidas tomassem outros rumos, como ela está se esforçando para "melhorar um pouco" no quesito simpatia e como ela está se virando sem a presença do Peeta eram assuntos que eu queria escrever desde que li pela primeira vez o terceiro livro, por isso eu precisava colocar em algum momento dessa fanfic, e estou torcendo para que vocês estejam gostando (:

E sobre os _reviews_... Gente, em uma semana de provas complicada como eu estou começando a ter, acreditem, ler o que vocês estão escrevendo para mim é a minha maior felicidade. Eu não poderia pedir por mais! Em questão de quatro capítulos essa fanfic ganhou mais de **35 comentários!** É _muita_ coisa, tanto que eu nem sei como agradecer... Mas vou usar o _obrigada_ de sempre, na esperança de que vocês saibam que eu estou realmente agradecida.

**P.S.:** Eu não sei se o capítulo ficou muito repetitivo. Espero saber o que vocês acharam... E se alguém quiser sugerir alguma frase/cena/algo, fiquem a vontade! Eu costumo adorar as ideias dos leitores de outras fanfics, então por que não aqui?

**P.S.²:** Acho que agora post, só sexta-feira ou sábado por conta das provas ):


	6. Choice

_E quando você tiver visto o que você precisa ver_

_Quando você se encontrar_

_Volte pra mim_

(**Come back to me - David Cook**)

* * *

><p>"<em>Deixe-me ir...<em>" Prim sussurrava. "_Simplesmente me deixe ir..."_

"Não", eu respondi, e então notei que aquela voz não era minha. Era uma voz distorcida, rouca e azeda, como se pertencesse a uma pessoa idosa, que havia perdido tudo e só guardava sofrimento e descontentamentos. "Eu _não posso_ deixar você ir..."

"_Deixe-me ir Katniss, por favor..."_

Os caracóis loiros dos cabelos de Prim dançavam em frente aos meus olhos. Os seus cachos dourados rodopiavam pelo vento e eu não podia ver o rosto de minha irmã, mas escutava o seu choro baixo e os seus passos vagarosos. Era como se ela estivesse tentando se mover – para longe de mim? -, mas inutilmente, porque não conseguia sair do lugar. As mechas áureas de seu cabelo roçavam o meu nariz, a minha boca, e de vez em quando, os meus olhos, obrigando-me a fechá-los. Obrigando-me a parar de admirar aquela imensidão alourada de fios.

"_Eu preciso ir..._", sua vozinha doce enchia o meu peito de dor, e eu esticava os meus braços em vão, tentando tocar qualquer bocado que fosse dela, de seus cabelos, de sua existência. "_Deixe-me ir..."_, aquela frase ecoava pelo lugar vazio. Um grande branco, sem nada, apenas com a minha irmã e suas lágrimas secas.

"_Eu não quero ficar sem você..."_, disse, tendo lágrimas caindo de meus olhos também. Eu não via Prim. Eu não via nada além de seus cabelos e de seu corpinho pequenino de costas para mim, porém eu sabia... Eu sabia que minha irmã voltara a chorar. Por minha causa.

"_Você nunca ficou sem mim, Katniss... Deixar-me ir não significa que você irá me perder.", _ela dizia como alguém costuma suplicar, e isso tornava a situação ainda pior. Meu peito contraído, meus lábios úmidos pelas minhas lágrimas, e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era apontar as minhas mãos em direção à ela e tentar agarrar o pouco que ainda me restava dela. "_Por favor..."_

**xxx**

Acordei gritando pelo nome dela. Alto. Muito alto. Tão alto que o reflexo de meu grito soou por alguns segundos não somente em minha cabeça, como também pelas quatro paredes do quarto. Minha boca ainda tinha o gosto do nome dela e de minhas lágrimas.

Não tateei a cama naquela noite. Peeta não estava ali. _Ainda_ não.

Sentei na cama, juntando os meus joelhos e envolvendo-os contra o meu tórax, mais uma vez procurando por proteção, por um modelo de resguardo que não poderia ser abalado. Era supérfluo, eu sabia, mas nada me sobrava a não ser aquela tentativa.

Será que aqueles pesadelos eram meramente pesadelos, ou se tratava uma realidade iminente? Será que a sombra dos meus fantasmas que me perseguiam, que me aterrorizavam, na verdade, não era nada além do que eu estava me tornando?

Eu estava arrependida. Cansada de magoar aqueles me amavam. Cansada de machuca-los, de leva-los para longe. Cansada de sofrer, de perder o que eu tinha, de abdicar das coisas que eu mais amava...

Era um caminho _sem volta_, não era? Perdê-los?

Nada os traria de volta para mim.

Prim não voltaria. Prim _nunca_ voltaria.

"_Deixar-me ir não significa que você ira me perder"_.

Engasguei com soluços e balancei a minha cabeça com força – com raiva -, procurando afastar de mim os fragmentos daquele sonho. Inútil, eu bem sabia, pois quantas vezes eu já tentara a mesma coisa sem conseguir sucesso algum? Tampei minha boca com uma de minhas mãos, evitando que os meus soluços altos ecoassem pelo quarto e atrapalhassem o sono dos demais. Deveria ser tarde, bem tarde, e não pude evitar em pensar em Peeta. Se ele estivesse ali, os seus braços estariam em volta de minha barriga e sua mão estaria sobre a minha. Ele me perguntaria a respeito do meu pesadelo e depois me acalmaria até o meu sono retornar. Depois me acordaria na manhã seguinte com um sorriso preguiçoso para então me perguntar se eu havia dormido melhor...

O que se seguiu foi um tanto quanto, para não se dizer _muito_, idiota de minha parte. Rolei para fora da cama, ainda com o rosto úmido pelas lágrimas e abri a porta de meu armário. Não me esconderia ali outra vez, tanto por que eu não tinha como me esconder do que eu fugia, por isso as portas ficaram abertas somente por uma fração de segundos, tempo o suficiente para eu arrancar uma das poucas blusas de Peeta que ficavam em minha casa e me arrastar para a cama mais uma vez, com ela entre meus braços.

Não era a mesma coisa, porém eu não conseguia mais sentir o cheiro de Peeta entre os lençóis e ter aquele aroma de canela familiar por perto poderia me acalmar.

Coloquei a cabeça de volta no travesseiro e fechei os meus olhos, esperando pelo sono e esperando que, pelo menos daquela vez, eu conseguisse escapar de meus pesadelos e descansar um pouco. A blusa de Peeta enroscava-se em meus braços e o cheiro deixava os meus sentidos embriagados. Com os olhos fechados, eu me posicionei do meio da cama, ocupando os dois lugares e deixando com que o meu cabelo se espalhasse pelo travesseiro dele. O sono estava vindo, eu sentia como ele se aproximava devagar pela forma como os meus sentidos se dissipavam e como o meu corpo naufragava entre os lençóis. E então eu dormi com a blusa de Peeta em meus braços e com o cheiro de canela queimada tomando conta de meu quarto.

Naquela noite, eu não tive mais pesadelos.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, foi como um baque. Havia dias, semanas em que eu não conseguia dormir por mais de três horas e quando olhei no relógio naquela manhã, quase cai literalmente da cama quando descobri que os ponteiros já marcavam onze horas. De início eu pensei que era improvável, que o relógio provavelmente estaria quebrado, mas quando escutei risadas vindas do andar debaixo e quando o cheiro de comida começou a passar por debaixo da porta, afastei minhas duvidas e vesti qualquer coisa, descendo os degraus de dois em dois até chegar à cozinha e visualizar os meus convidados espalhados pela mesma.

— Eu disse que ela não tinha ido caçar. — foi Annie quem começou a falar, sem se virar para me ver, mas sabendo que eu estava ali. — _Bom dia!_

— Bom dia. — sussurrei em resposta, coçando a minha nuca e cumprimentando Brant com um balançar de cabeça. — Por que vocês não me acordaram?

— Porque nós sabemos que qualquer hora de sono é um privilégio. — Annie continuou falando e mexendo em algo que cheirava bem no fogão. Olhei para Delly, que cortava algumas cenouras, esperando por alguma coisa. Ela só sorriu para mim e permitiu que a outra continuasse a falar: — Nós estamos revirando a sua cozinha de todas as formas possíveis. Eu espero que você não se importe, mas mesmo se você se importar, não há nada que a gente possa fazer agora.

— Annie, eu sinceramente não me importo. Antes de vocês chegarem, eu nem ao menos vinha até aqui. Estava me acostumando muito mal com Sae e Peeta cozinhando para mim o tempo inteiro.

— Você vai continuar mal acostumada pelo que eu sei. Delly prepara um ensopado maravilhoso e eu sou especialista em frutos do mar. Se depender de mim, você vai deixar de ser só um saco de ossos em menos de uma semana.

Olhei para as costas de Annie, incrédula. Quem era ela para me falar que eu estava magra demais? Se não fosse pela barriga de gravidez dela, eu poderia dizer que ela não pesava mais do que uma pluma. Sacudi os meus ombros para o vazio, como se alguém estivesse olhando e não me atrevi a contrariá-la. Delly ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez para procurar pelo irmão, que estava sentado quieto em um canto da bancada, brincando com colheres, e depois passou o olhar por mim mais uma vez, antes de voltar a picotar as cenouras.

— Antes que eu me esqueça, nós fomos à cidade hoje.

— Vocês foram? — perguntei, aproximando-me delas e sentando em uma cadeira próxima a de Brant.

— Sim. Delly é voluntária no Galpão. Ela fica algum tempo com as crianças para as mães poderem resolver algumas coisas, ou até mesmo ajudarem em outras coisas. Eu fui com ela para tentar ajudar um pouco também e, você sabe, daqui a pouco eu estarei cuidando de uma criança, então eu preciso saber pelo menos o básico.

Cerrei as sobrancelhas e traguei a saliva, sentindo-me péssima por não ter a menor noção do que Annie estava me falando. Eu não sabia _nada_ sobre se voluntariar para ajudar na reconstrução da cidade e mais uma vez me senti terrivelmente mal. Eu não era egoísta apenas com Peeta. Eu era egoísta até mesmo com as pessoas que haviam permanecido ao meu lado e acreditado em mim em momentos que nem eu mesma conseguia me reconhecer. Sem contar que era _minha culpa_ que todas elas estavam passando por momentos difíceis como aquele... E enquanto todos eles se ajudavam para reconstruir o _meu estrago_, eu passava o dia inteiro presa dentro de casa, com outras pessoas cozinhando para mim, cuidando de mim e não me julgando por eu ser uma altruísta incorrigível.

Bufei, irritada comigo mesma.

— _Eu queria ajudar._ — falei, envergonhada por estar diante de duas pessoas que agiam de forma tão bondosa sem nem ao menos se esforçarem. — Você sabe com quem eu tenho que falar para conseguir alguma função, Delly? — dirigi-me diretamente a ela, não me importando nem um pouco com a situação estranha que o assunto do dia anterior nos colocara.

— Você precisa ver em que parte você quer ajudar. Você pode ajudar com a comida, com as crianças, com a reconstrução...

— Eu acho que eu posso ajudar mais na parte de reconstrução.

— Então além de saber usar um arco, você também é habilidosa com um martelo Katniss? — pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Annie virou para mim e eu compreendi o porquê dela estar evitando me olhar nos olhos. Por mais que fosse evidente que ela havia levantado horas antes, as olheiras debaixo dos olhos dela denunciavam que a noite dela, diferente da minha, não havia sido uma das melhores. Senti-me mal por ela também.

— Eu consigo me virar. — murmurei, começando a mexer impacientemente na manga de minha blusa.

A verdade é que eu era a única em minha casa que sabia lidar com os trabalhos mais pesados, desde que o meu pai morrera. Minha mãe ficava boa parte do tempo ausente, e na outra, as mãos de curandeira delicadas dela não eram suficientemente fortes para arrumar algum cano ou apertar parafusos. E Prim era apenas uma criança.

Cuidar da casa era minha obrigação.

_Uma_ das minhas obrigações.

— Se você quer ajudar a construir, eu acho que você deve falar com o Pio, mas o Thom também está administrando tudo.

— E vocês estão pensando em ir para a cidade de novo? — cruzei as minhas pernas em cima da cadeira e apoiei os meus cotovelos no balcão, esperando pela resposta.

— Se você quiser... — Annie deu de ombros e apontou a espátula que segurava para mim. — Antes que eu me esqueça, o Dr. Aurélio ligou hoje para você. Disse que precisava conversar sobre os seus medicamentos e checar como você está. Ele também mandou avisar que você não vai conseguir se esconder dele pelo resto de sua vida.

— Talvez eu não consiga, mas eu posso tentar. — escondi o meu rosto entre as minhas mãos e bufei. Uma consulta via telefonema era a última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento.

— Ele também falou que você conversou com o Peeta. Por que você não me disse isso? — Annie pareceu um pouco magoada quando falou aquilo para mim e eu, por tudo que era mais sagrado, não queria deixa-la mal.

Só que contar o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer para terceiros era algo que eu não estava acostumada e que eu provavelmente nunca conseguiria me acostumar. Todavia, ignorei pela primeira vez desde que ela chegara em minha casa os sentimentos dela e coloquei o que ela falara em primeiro plano, arqueando a minha cabeça e encarando-a diretamente.

— Peeta contou para o Dr. Aurélio que nós conversamos?

— Não exatamente. Pelo que pareceu, os telefones do Hospital são grampeados. — Annie arqueou uma sobrancelha, desligando o fogão em seguida e colocando as mãos na cintura. — Tem algo que você está tentando ocultar de todo mundo, Katniss?

Algo como eu ter engolido a minha vergonha e o meu orgulho e ligado para Peeta? Algo daquele tipo? Bem, era óbvio que a resposta era _sim_.

— Não, eu só achei que finalmente estaria livre dessa perseguição da Capital.

— _Agora?_ — a risada incrédula de Annie ecoou pelos meus ouvidos e eu vi Delly abaixar a cabeça, concentrando-se no que fazia. — Você acabou de conduzir uma Guerra, deixar o Distrito 13 de ponta-cabeça e testemunhar a morte do ex-presidente. A sua sorte é que foi a Paylor quem assumiu o comando da Capital e ela evidentemente está segurando as rédeas da mídia, porque sinceramente, Katniss, eu me surpreendi por não encontrar vários repórteres dependurados no teto da sua casa quando eu cheguei aqui.

— Você acha que a situação estaria tão ruim assim?

— _Você está brincando?_ Quando Finnick ganhou a versão dele dos jogos, eles praticamente acampavam na porta dele. Comigo foi diferente, obviamente. Eles pegaram mais pesado, mas, ainda sim, eu não tive tanto contato. — ela não precisou dizer muito para eu entender do que se tratava. Da suposta loucura dela e de sua reclusão. — Você mesma já passou por isso. Se eles faziam o maior escândalo por conta de um jogo sanguinário, imagine só o que eles estão dispostos a fazer para cobrir uma Guerra? Para arrancar cada informação da garota que colocou fogo em todo o sistema burocraticamente elaborado da antiga Capital? Katniss, eu não sei como você ainda não foi comida viva.

— Peeta deve estar sendo assediado na Capital. — Delly falou com uma voz quase inaudível e eu, ainda tentando engolir tudo o que Annie me falara, pisquei os olhos vagamente, percebendo que ela deveria estar certa. — Sempre que o trem chega com mercadorias da Capital, chegam algumas informações meio vagas sobre Peeta. Nada muito certo, mas pelo que eu sei, já tentaram convencê-lo a dar algumas entrevistas e a participar de alguns programas de TV. Ele está precisando ser escoltado a cada passo que ele dá.

— Isso, porque como eu já disse, a Paylor está fazendo vista grossa. — começando a colocar a mesa, Annie suspirou baixo e me olhou mais uma vez nos olhos. — O Dr. Aurélio é o menor de seus problemas, Katniss. Eu espero que você comece a se preparar, porque eu sei que não vai demorar muito até uma explosão de perguntas começarem a serem feitas para você, e eu acho que vai ser quase impossível você escapar sem ceder nenhuma explicação.

— Mas não há o que explicar! — rugi entre dentes, sentindo-me desconfortável somente com a ideia. — O que eles querem que eu fale? Que a Guerra matou vários inocentes? Que o Distrito 13 estava planejando isso há décadas? Eles já sabem tudo o que eu tenho para falar!

— Katniss... — Delly sussurrou o meu nome, daquela forma delicada dela de ser, e, chamando a minha atenção, ela conseguiu capturar o meu olhar para então dizer: — Você precisa se lembrar de que nós estamos falando da Capital. Tudo lá continua sendo efêmero, ou seja: _o quanto antes você passar por isso, melhor será, porque assim você vai finalmente poder respirar em paz._

Sem fome, sem palavras e sem vontade de continuar ali, fiquei de pé, saindo pela porta da cozinha e seguindo, sem direção, para qualquer lugar. Eu poderia ir para a floresta, mas meus pés não me guiaram até lá. Fui andando. Passei pelo amontoado de tijolos que era a padaria de Peeta e segui reto, sem olhar para trás. Parei somente quando encontrei Pio e Thom conversando com alguns outros homens, ao redor do que eu sabia que era o Hospital, e esperei em silêncio, imóvel, ate eles terminarem de falar. Movi-me vagarosamente até o lado de Thom e compartilhei com ele a minha vontade de ajudar nos projetos. Eu sabia que ninguém ali me julgaria por ser a única mulher trabalhando com martelos e chaves de fenda. Eu sabia que ninguém ali ao menos implicaria comigo. Ou sequer notariam a minha presença. E era _aquilo_ que eu precisava: que as pessoas parassem de me achar mais do que eu era de verdade.

Mas Delly estava certa, e chegava a ser irritante o jeito como ela sempre acertava em suas palavras... Tudo só terminaria quando eu resolvesse botar um fim.

Quando eu fosse _corajosa_ o _suficiente _para dizer _chega_.

**xxx**

Haviam se passado quase dezoito dias desde que a minha conversa com as garotas e com Peeta havia acontecido. Desde então, eu ligara para o Dr. Aurélio e recebera um pacote com mais comprimidos no dia seguinte. Peeta e eu não havíamos conversado de novo, não depois que chegara aos meus ouvidos que os telefones estavam grampeados, e ele pareceu descobrir também, por junto do pacote do Dr. Aurélio, veio uma carta dele para mim. Foram poucas as palavras, mas ainda sim, foram mais do que o suficiente. Peeta dizia que voltaria para casa em questão de pouco tempo. Três semanas _no máximo_, ele disse. E já haviam se passado dezesseis dias desde que aquela carta fora parar em minhas mãos. _Cinco dias_, repetia mentalmente para mim mesma a cada minuto, enquanto martelava algum prego ou cimentava algum tijolo. _Cinco dias_, suspirava ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma garfada ou que engolia qualquer líquido. _Cinco dias_, proibia-me de falar aquilo em voz alta durante uma conversa com Annie ou até mesmo durante os meus sonhos.

_Peeta estava voltando_. Depois de quase dois meses fora. _Peeta estava voltando para casa._

— Você vai estourar os seus dedos em qualquer minuto, Katniss, e infelizmente nós ainda não temos um Hospital funcionando para cuidar disso. — Pio me cutucou com um punhado de papéis e eu emiti um barulho que se assemelhava a um rosnado, fazendo-o rir. — Vou deixa-la trabalhar em paz, mas se concentre. Você vale mais com os cinco dedos funcionando.

Voltei a trabalhar em meu canto, saindo de lá apenas para ir para o Galpão almoçar com Delly, que estava sendo voluntaria por ali na última semana, e voltando para o Hospital logo após o almoço. Subi para o segundo andar, tomando cuidado com os espaços vazios e sentando-me em uma tabua de madeira avulsa, pendurada para fora do prédio. Com os meus pés balançando ao vento, peguei um pouco de cimento e comecei a trabalhar mais uma vez, deixando os meus pensamentos do lado de fora e simplesmente me ocupando, assim como eu fazia quando ia caçar.

_Caçar_. Traguei a minha saliva, olhando para trás e tendo uma vista melhor da floresta de cima do que do solo. A floresta continuava a mesma... Eu que mudara. Eu que não tinha a mesma disposição para me infiltrar entre as árvores e passar as minhas horas por lá. Talvez porque Gale sempre vinha a minha mente. Ou talvez porque a Capital havia roubado aquele prazer de mim.

Bufei, vendo que até mesmo quando eu trabalhava, eu não conseguia desligar o meu cérebro. Era difícil, mas os poucos instantes em que eu me distanciava do mundo e de meus problemas faziam com que eu percebesse que ainda havia um _pouco_ de mim que não fora adulterado. Um pouco de mim que ainda conseguia ficar em pé sem precisar se apoiar na base das feridas, dos fantasmas e da melancolia.

Ainda existia um pouco de mim. Bem pouco, mas existia.

Como todos os outros dias que se antecederam, segui trabalhando, sentindo as gotículas de suor se formarem em minha nuca e escorregarem para dentro da minha blusa, tendo o Sol batendo em minhas costas e queimando a minha pele. Aquela sensação era gostosa. Fazia você se sentir _viva_ como poucas coisas. A adrenalina correndo por suas veias, a força se concentrando na ponta de seus dedos, a crença de que nada poderia atingir você enquanto você estivesse dentro de sua bolha...

Aquela sensação só não era melhor do que a se seguiu.

— Eu esperava ver você afundada no sofá quando eu voltasse, e não pendurada seis metros do chão.

— _Peeta! _— gaguejei, quase me desequilibrando e escorregando de onde eu estava. Por pouco consegui fincar os meus dedos na parede já construída e recuperar a calma.

Eu deveria estar ficando louca. Fechei os olhos com toda a força que eu consegui, virando a minha cabeça para trás, devagar, e abrindo com lentidão os mesmos, para então encontrar, parado em frente ao Hospital, Peeta me encarando com um sorriso.

Nunca, em toda a minha vida, o meu corpo reagira daquela forma com algum acontecimento. Foi como se ao mesmo tempo, todos os meus órgãos resolvessem se manifestar diante da grandeza que era a beleza dele contra os últimos raios solares da tarde. Com os cabelos loiros dele brilhando da mesma forma como seus olhos, que não ganhavam outro rumo; que me fitavam interminavelmente. E eu estremeci. E eu quis chorar. E tudo o que eu pude fazer foi recuperar o meu fôlego e a minha força e ficar em pé, com as pernas bambas e correr em direção ao chão como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Quando me aproximei, ainda sem diminuir a velocidade de meus passos, eu não quis falar nada... Somente comprimi o meu corpo contra o dele em um abraço que há muito eu não recebia igual e respirei, tendo todas as partículas de meu ser sendo consumidas por um fogo ainda mais quente do que o Sol daquela tarde, e, antes de fechar os olhos e apoiar a minha cabeça contra o pescoço dele, pensei involuntariamente no que Gale dissera, meses atrás, sobre como _eu escolheria aquele sem o qual eu acharia impossível conseguir sobreviver._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vou me explicar, por isso não me matem antes de acabar de ler o que eu tenho a dizer, por favor... Eu estava na minha semana de provas, e, por mais que eu tivesse algum tempo livre, eu não conseguia me concentrar e escrever. Na verdade, eu não tinha vontade de escrever. Todos os meus minutos disponíveis eu gastei jogando conversa fora no Tumblr e tentando aliviar um pouco a minha cabeça, por isso eu sumi.

E eu confesso que esse capítulo era maior, mas eu reparei que tinha muita enrolação da metade para o final, por isso eu até demorei mais algum tempo para postar porque eu estava reescrevendo as duas últimas páginas.

Eu achava que vocês iam desistir de mim e da minha fanfic, e quase surtei quando abri o meu e-mail e vi tantas notificações de reviews nesse final de semana. Foi o que me fez criar vergonha na cara e prometer para mim mesma que não deixaria vocês iniciarem mais uma semana sem novidades...

Agora eu preciso ir, porque amanhã o meu dia começa as 6hrs e eu preciso de cada hora preciosa de sono. Durante a semana eu venho informar vocês sobre o novo capítulo, ler os reviews – se eu ganhar algum – e deixar um ou outro _spoiler!_ :)

Mais uma vez, obrigada a todas vocês por tanto carinho pela fanfic...


	7. Missing

_Estranho, você me seguiu até agora_

_Até as estradas se encontrarem, como fizeram as estrelas_

_Estranho, a Lua parece azul esta noite_

_Sua foto emoldurada, dentro da minha mente, mas não hoje à noite_

**(Katie Costello - Stanger)**

* * *

><p>— Você parece bem melhor do que antes, Peeta.<p>

O tintilar de talheres na cozinha chegava a ser irritante. Nos primeiros momentos, eu não tinha conseguido entender o porquê de eu me encontrar irritada, levando em conta de que a sensação de felicidade que me consumia era tão lúcida a ponto de um sorriso mínimo idiota não sair dos meus lábios. Porém, ainda assim, eu me sentia incomodada com algo e aquela prepotência de não saber o que era acabara me deixando irritada.

Mas fora quando eu vira Delly abraçando Peeta que compreendera: pela primeira vez em semanas, eu estava sentindo que a minha casa estava _cheia_ demais.

Cheia de pessoas. Cheia de vozes. Cheias de conversas. Cheias de pessoas além de mim. E de Peeta.

E foi quando notei que senti raiva de _mim_. Delly e Annie estavam ali por um convite meu e não haviam me feito nada, a não ser se preocuparem e se esforçarem para me fazerem ficar bem. O meu egoísmo era grande daquela forma? A ponto de querer expulsá-las para eu ter Peeta só para mim? Desde quando eu me tornara em uma pessoa monstruosa como a que eu estava sendo?

Eu queria tanto dele que chegava a ser cômico.

Eu, a garota que mal sabia demonstrar sentimentos, encontrava-me em uma enrascada, em um beco sem saída. O meu coração pulsava de uma maneira tão agressiva contra o meu peito que eu conseguia escutar as batidas se mesclando com as mastigações de todos ali sentados.

_Tum-dum. Tum-dum. Tum-dum._

E então o meu olhar se encontrava com o de Peeta.

_Tum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum._

Novamente, quis agradecer a Annie pela janta e perguntar se poderia ajuda-la a arrumar as malas. Quis também perguntar a Delly se ela não gostaria de passar alguns dias no Distrito 4, fazendo companhia a Annie... Mas mordi a minha língua, proibindo-me de ser ingrata e completamente estúpida.

— Eu me alimentei bem na Capital... — a voz dele me sacudiu e me fez querer voltar para a realidade. Parei de olhar para o meu prato ainda cheio de comida e ergui a mirada, procurando por ele com um certo desespero. — Diferente de algumas pessoas, pelo que eu posso ver.

O certo seria ter ficado nervosa e ter feito uma careta em resposta, pois eu sabia que aquela resposta dada por ele tinha sido direcionada a mim, mas eu simplesmente não consegui fazer nada. Não houve resposta de minha parte, a não ser uma respiração meio alterada e um mover de ombros em uma tentativa de mostrar que eu estava indiferente com aquela provocação. Mas eu não estava. Inferno, eu realmente não estava.

Aquela demonstração de _preocupação_ era típica de Peeta. Preocupar-se comigo mesmo quando eu é quem deveria estar querendo saber como ele estava, como havia sido, o que o Dr. Aurélio havia dito, o que nós poderíamos esperar... Deveria ser eu quem deveria estar falando que estava absurdamente contente em ver como as bochechas dele estavam coradas, como os olhos haviam recuperado o brilho, como o sorriso dele estava mais calmo... E tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era mexer o meu garfo e brincar com as minhas folhas de alface.

— Acredite, ela está comendo bem mais do que antigamente. — o jeito de Annie falar ao meu respeito era demasiadamente maternal e mais uma vez eu quis enterrar a minha cabeça entre as minhas mãos, morrendo de vergonha por ser uma pessoa mal-agradecida.

— Estou feliz por ver que você está bem, Peeta. — Delly já havia terminado de comer e em seus lábios, um sorriso perceptivelmente alegre permanecia.

— Se vocês estão achando que eu estou bem assim, é porque eu devo estar de verdade. — levando uma mão até a nuca e aparentando estar ligeiramente envergonhado, Peeta deu uma risada curta, o que fez com que o meu coração quase escapasse pela boca. — E como andam as coisas por aqui?

Annie e Delly não falaram nada por uma fração de segundos e somente me encararam, talvez esperando para que eu desse corda no assunto à respeito da reconstrução. O certo seria eu começar a falar sobre aquilo, levando em conta que era eu quem estava participando com mais ênfase dos projetos... Todavia, a minha garganta estava seca e o meu único passatempo era observar Peeta pelos cantos dos olhos, para ter a certeza de que ele ainda estava lá.

— Andam melhores do que o esperado. O Hospital está quase pronto e algumas casas já foram erguidas. Pelo que eu entendi, as casas prontas são para abrigar as famílias com o maior... — limpando a garganta por um segundo, Annie voltou a falar, um tanto receosa: — com o maior número de sobreviventes. — ninguém acrescentou nada, por isso ela prosseguiu: — As plantações já estão florescendo e eu acredito que em breve o 12 conseguirá se sustentar.

— Nós tivemos sorte que as bombas não estragaram totalmente o solo. Ainda há uma grande área de cultivo mais ao sul do Distrito. — Delly complementou, sorrindo um pouco mais. — As hortas estão cheias de verduras e legumes, e agora que podemos ir à floresta, estamos conseguindo pegar frutas também.

— Você está caçando, Katniss? — Peeta olhou para mim. _Olhos nos olhos_. E eu não tinha como escapar daquela vez. Eu tinha a opção de mover os ombros, em um "talvez" silencioso, porém senti os olhares de todos na mesa caindo sobre mim, por isso me esforcei e sussurrei um:

— Não. Não vou até floresta há algum tempo.

Acreditando veemente que Annie acrescentaria alguma informação, enganei-me quando o silêncio reinou por mais alguns minutos. Brant, que até então estava quase mais quieto do que eu, soltou um bocejo e foi reprimido por Delly, dizendo que as boas maneiras lhe faltavam na mesa. Consegui olhar o relógio pendurado na parede e constatar que eram quase oito horas. Não estava tarde, não para quem tinha insônia, mas Brant havia ajudado Delly o dia inteiro no Galpão, e como ele ainda era uma criança, não era de se surpreender que estivesse exausto.

— Não precisa dar bronca nele, Delly, ele deve estar cansado. — esqueci-me um pouco da presença de Peeta na mesa e falei com naturalidade, olhando para o pequeno irmão dela. — Se você quiser, deixe o seu prato ai e vá se deitar.

— Mas hoje é o dia dele de enxugar as louças...

— Eu faço isso por ele. — respondi com calma, vendo como as bochechas de Brant adquiriam uma cor escarlate e como ele olhava para a irmã meio cabisbaixo, esperando por uma recusa de minha oferta. Delly suspirou profundamente e se mostrou rendida.

— Está bem, mas isso só acontecerá hoje. — ela ficou em pé e arrastou a cadeira para o irmão sair. Brant me olhou agradecido enquanto saia da cozinha e acenou, como se quisesse dizer "boa noite". — Deixe-me ao menos retirar algumas coisas da mesa... Posso? — apontando para os pratos, todos confirmaram com a cabeça e senti o olhar de Peeta indo do meu prato praticamente cheio até mim, como se estivesse analisando.

— Você quer que eu ajude com a louça, Katniss? — Annie se espreguiçou na cadeira antes de levantar e pegou algumas travessas de comida na mão, levando até o balcão.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — murmurei, abaixando a cabeça de novo para fitar a madeira da mesa.

— Então eu vou tomar uma ducha e dormir. Por mais que eu queira escutar tudo o que você tem para contar, Peeta, eu consigo esperar até amanhã.

Eu não precisava assistir a cena para saber que Annie deveria estar olhando para Delly, obrigando-a a criar uma desculpa semelhante para sair da cozinha o quanto antes o possível. Perguntei-me como poderia existir uma pessoa como Annie em um mundo desigual e selvagem. Ela sempre olhava por mim, tentando cuidar de mim e dos meus interesses, por mais que esses fossem mais banais e altruístas que o aceitável.

Eu não merecia ser rodeada por pessoas tão boas quanto as que me rodeavam.

— Eu terei que esperar até amanhã também. — a voz de Delly não parecia firma quanto à de Annie. — Preciso acordar cedo para ir ao Galpão, por isso eu preciso dormir o quanto antes. — por mais que eu soubesse que aquilo era mentira, eu não contestei. Eu era egoísta o bastante para não querer desmenti-la.

— Por favor, Peeta, ajude a Katniss com a louça. — forçando um bocejo, Annie se espreguiçou mais uma vez e sorriu de leve, colocando uma mão em meu ombro para dar um apertão e em seguida se afastar, carregando o sorriso com ela. — Vamos, Delly? — não escutei nenhuma resposta vinda de Delly, mas eu também não estava esperando por uma. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite. — foi Peeta quem disse. Eu nem ao menos movi um músculo.

Eu era uma adepta do silêncio: sabia apreciá-lo e convivia bem sem ter que precisar me esforçar para formular frases ou até mesmo participar de uma simples troca de palavras. Nunca, _nunca_, em toda a minha vida, eu reclamara por estar em um local onde as pessoas não conversassem ou não cobrassem de mim para ser ativa de um diálogo. _Nunca_. E diferente de tudo o que eu havia perdido ou mudado para suportar a Capital, aquela minha característica não havia sido ela quem tirara de mim... E sim Peeta.

Ficar debaixo de um mesmo teto, entre as mesmas quatro paredes, com ele, _somente_ com ele, e não saber o que falar era algo típico de mim. Por mais que eu não soubesse como começar, sempre existia algo dentro de mim que empurrava uma ou outra palavra boba até a ponta de minha língua, forçando-me a abrir a boca e a compartilhar o comentário que fosse com ele. Por mais bobo, por mais inútil, por mais irrelevante que fosse.

Eu possuía aquela necessidade de conversar com ele e aquela necessidade pertencia somente a ele. Nem mesmo com Gale ou com Pim a urgência era tamanha. Era _apenas_ com Peeta. _Apenas com ele._

— Você também quer ir dormir? Você deve estar cansada.

— _Huh?_ — murmurei, limpando a garganta e movendo-me de forma incomoda na cadeira.

— Você não passou o dia inteiro trabalhando no Hospital?

— _Eu não quero ir dormir. _— falei com tanta pressa que o meu medo de ter que me separar dele por um minuto que fosse se tornou palpável. As minhas bochechas coraram por conta disso. Talvez ele não tivesse reparado. — Eu não estou tão cansada assim, sem contar que eu preciso lavar as louças. — tentei corrigir o meu erro da forma que pude.

Peeta sorriu para mim e eu pude sentir as palmas das minhas mãos tremerem de forma abrupta. Soquei-as nos meios das minhas pernas, entre os meus joelhos, para mantê-las longe da visão dele e abaixei os meus olhos que apenas o fitavam lateralmente mais uma vez.

Era _perigoso demais_ fazer contato direto.

A sensação era a mesma que eu sentira em meu primeiro ano de arena, quando bolas de fogo haviam sido lançadas estrategicamente em minha direção. Quente. _Perigosamente quente_. E era extremamente mais árduo desviar de um de seus sorrisos do que das bolas que por pouco não me atingiram.

**Peeta era uma completa confusão para mim.**

E eu não sabia o que fazer... Como agir...

— Você não se importa se eu ajuda-la, não é verdade? — não tive tempo para digerir a sua pergunta. Antes mesmo de eu piscar os meus olhos, a cadeira dele fora arrastada e ele estava de pé, movendo o corpo em direção a pia.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. — avisei-o em voz baixa, quase inaudível, com as minhas bochechas ainda queimando.

— _E desde quando eu me importei em ajuda-la, Katniss?_

Calei-me por completo e tive a impressão de que o meu estômago não deixaria o efeito daquela frase passar em branco. Tive-o comprimido e parecia que os meus pulmões resolveram acompanha-lo naquele ato, pois o ar chegou a me faltar e finquei os dedos com força na madeira da mesa para conseguir encontrar forças para dar um impulso e ficar em pé. Peguei mais pratos do que seria aconselhado carregar e agradeci por não estar com o meu cabelo preso, pois assim conseguiria esconder o meu rosto com mais facilidade e não deixaria com que Peeta visse a minha reação infantil de ter as maças do rosto coradas.

Segui para a pia marchando, colocando tudo o que carregava dentro dela e ligando a torneira para deixar a água escorrer. Peeta estava de costas para mim, abrindo as gavetas e mexendo nas coisas com tamanha familiaridade que eu me perguntei se ele havia _realmente ido embora_ em algum momento, ou se ele sempre estivera ali e eu que não havia reparado. Porque por mais que o Peeta que eu via em minha frente e o Peeta de meses atrás parecessem duas pessoas diferentes, ao mesmo tempo, eram completamente idênticos. Era como se dois mundos tivessem se colidido e o garoto melancólico e o garoto sorridente fossem a mesma pessoa, só que, ainda assim, não fazia sentindo dentro de minha cabeça. Peeta sempre fora forte, muito mais forte do que eu, tanto que por certo lado, ele passara por mais perdas e mais conflitos psicológicos do que um dia eu passara, e ele_ continuava são._

E ele continuava _querendo_ ficar ao meu lado.

Mesmo depois de _tudo_.

Traguei a saliva – até então escassa – e comecei a ensaboar as louças sujas, evitando (ou tentando evitar) desviar o meu olhar para procurá-lo. Com calma ele ia retirando o que eu terminava de lavar do balcão e secava com um pedaço de pano que havia encontrado, guardando tudo em seu devido lugar com a maior agilidade possível. Tentei não me importar com a proximidade, do fato de nossos ombros estarem quase se tocando, mas parecia ser impossível demais ignorar o fato de que ele estava ali. De que não era uma ilusão. Por meses ansiei por tê-lo de volta, por tê-lo ao menos próximo de mim, e finalmente, quando o tinha ao meu lado, nem ao menos conseguia reagir.

Eu não passava de uma covarde.

— Pelas minhas contas, Anne está estrando no... Quinto mês?

— Sexto. — murmurei, esfregando o prato que estava em minhas mãos com mais força.

— Eu nunca fui muito bom com contas. — dando uma risada divertida, Peeta jogou a cabeça para trás, como eu bem me recordava que ele fazia quando ria daquela forma, e os seus cabelos dourados o acompanharam no movimento. Eu tinha quase me esquecido da beleza dele. — Ela não esta pensando em ir se consultar alguma vez na Capital? Para ver se o bebê está bem?

Senti a água correndo entre os meus dedos, todavia, estes se petrificaram com as palavras que saíram da boca dele. Era ignorância da minha parte, até mesmo hipocrisia, contudo não consegui evitar o pensamento de surgir em minha mente. Eu queria evitar a Capital e queria que todos próximos de mim a evitassem também. Poderia ser egoísmo, infantilidade, ou quaisquer que fosse o sentimento, mas estremeci somente com a possibilidade de Annie embarcando em um trem com aquele destino.

Neguei veemente com a cabeça, voltando aos poucos a esfregar e ensaboar e tentando não preocupa-lo com as minhas reações exageradas.

— Antes de... — respirei fundo, recolhendo os farrapos de coragem que haviam restado e tentei prosseguir: — Antes de _tudo_, antes do 12 ser bombardeado, era a minha mãe que cuidava das grávidas e ajudava-as a passar pela gestação. Como não envolvia sangue, eu não me importava em ajuda-la. — dei de ombros, tentando deixar de lado o fato de ele estar com os olhos presos em mim. — Enquanto Annie estiver hospedada aqui, _nós cuidamos uma da outra_. — senti um sorriso sendo formado em meus lábios e abaixei ainda mais a minha cabeça, fazendo os meus cabelos caírem dos meus ombros e tamparem a minha expressão. — Mas ela já me disse que quando voltar para o 4, há pessoas de lá que cuidarão bem dela.

— Então ela realmente está pensando em voltar para o 4? — a curiosidade de Peeta envolvia mais preocupação do que necessidade de se inteirar nos acontecimentos. Foi quando eu percebi que não importava se existia um Peeta antigo e um Peeta novo... Peeta seguia a ser alguém admirável.

— _Annie disse que quer que o filho dela nasça perto do mar. _— minha voz soou rouca e tive que fazer uma pausa para tomar um pouco de ar. A imagem de Finnick sorrindo tomou conta da minha visão. — _Ele_ gostaria que essa criança nascesse no Distrito deles e eu acho que a Annie fará qualquer coisa para criar essa criança da forma que _ele_ criaria. Eu acho que...

— Eu... — Peeta me cortou inesperadamente e me calei, esperando pelo que ele tinha a dizer: — _Katniss_, eu...

Os talheres que eu segurava no instante em que ele disse o meu nome_ com aquela tonalidade, _caíram indo direto contra o metal da pia, fazendo um estardalhaço que ecoou por todo o cômodo. Porém eu não me importei. Fazia tanto, mas tanto tempo que eu não o escutava chamando o meu nome daquele jeito que acabei imergindo em um poço de êxtase e eu sabia que se eu não me recuperasse rapidamente, acabaria por me afundar cada vez mais.

Esforcei-me para mirá-lo nos olhos, sem recuar, e arrependi-me subitamente, pois não estava preparada para escutar o que ele estava prestes a me dizer. Não enquanto os meus olhos estavam presos aos dele.

— _Katniss, eu senti a sua falta_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Enfim, um novo capítulo. Eu sei que a essa altura do campeonato, muitas de vocês já devem ter desistido da história e, principalmente, _de mim_. Eu sei que eu mereço isso, por não a pessoa mais rápida ou eficiente que existe, mas agradeço de verdade por todas as que esperaram com ansiedade por uma continuação.

Se eu prometi que terminaria essa história, eu vou cumprir. Disse e _repito_.

Eu preciso tirar um momento para agradecer à todas vocês com _todo o meu coração_pelas mensagens de torcida que recebi durante todos esses meses. Foram tempos difíceis pelos quais eu passei, e por muitos dias eu acreditei que não conseguiria superar todas as sequelas emocionais que eu acabei sofrendo, mas aos poucos eu e os meus familiares estamos nos recuperando de tudo e por isso que eu preciso dizer, não só hoje, mas em todos os dias que se seguirem: _obrigada por terem torcido pelo meu bem_. Vocês não conseguem imaginar o quanto me fez bem saber que haviam pessoas preocupadas comigo e que estavam torcendo por mim.

Vocês são maravilhosas, o que fez com que o meu sentimento de culpa crescesse ainda mais. Agora que as coisas estão razoavelmente melhores, tentarei postar com mais frequência – o que eu quis dizer é: não vou deixar de dar as caras por aqui durante meses – e recuperar o tempo perdido.

Obrigada. Obrigada. _Obrigada!_

* * *

><p><strong>Obs.:<strong> Queria deixar um agradecimento especial para a Thaís ( u/3641476/Some_Whispers), por me aguentar e revisar tudo o que eu escrevo, mesmo quando não passam de singelas histórias como essa.


	8. Hallucination

_Vamos, amor frágil, o quê aconteceu aqui?_

_Amamente na esperança nos peitos_

_Meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu, meu_

_A carga intratável está cheia; então diminua a rachadura_

**(Bon Iver - Skinny Love)**

* * *

><p>Nas minhas recordações mais vagas de minha infância, quando ficar feliz ainda era algo comum de se acontecer, eu conseguia visualizar o vestido bonito que a minha mãe costumava usar aos domingos e como o sorriso dela se iluminava assim que o meu pai adentrava pela porta de casa, carregando uma sacola com o que viria a ser o melhor almoço da nossa semana. Minha mãe usava aquele vestido florido em todos os domingos, sem exceção, e papai sempre dizia que nunca a vira tão bonita.<p>

"_Você está bonita como nunca antes!_"

Sentada na cadeira, brincando com Prim com uma boneca disforme feita com retalhos, eu conseguia enxergar as bochechas de minha mãe ganhando uma tonalidade avermelhada, quase tão vermelha quanto os tomates que papai colocava em cima da pia e enxaguava para ajudar no processo do almoço. Prim gargalhava todas às vezes que recebia um beijo do nosso pai, fosse na bochecha, na testa ou na ponta do nariz, mas logo voltava a dar atenção somente a boneca feia, com as suas poucas preocupações infantis sendo englobadas por um mundo colorido onde nada importava mais do que pentear o cabelo de pano de seu brinquedo favorito. Enquanto eu... Eu seguia a olhar a minha mãe, movendo-se rapidamente pela cozinha e pegando tudo o que tínhamos para preparar algo que poderíamos considerar um banquete. Papai às vezes a ajudava a preparar o almoço, porém, normalmente ele se sentava conosco à mesa e cantarolava uma música ou outra, sempre me colocando para cantar junto dele o refrão.

"_Moça bonita dos cabelos dourados, com o seu vestido todo rendado..."_

A voz de papai ressoava entre quatro paredes, mesclando-se com o som da faca que cortava os legumes e com o sorriso de mamãe, que por mais que não fizesse barulho, ecoava em minha cabeça como um dos sons mais bonitos existentes.

Fiz um esforço para conseguir me lembrar do resto da cantiga que papai fizera para a minha mãe, todavia, foi inútil. Por mais que eu tentasse me agarrar aos escassos fios de memórias felizes, era difícil demais; como entrar em um labirinto e procurar por uma saída... Contudo, o sorriso de minha mãe não saia de minha cabeça.

Não naquele momento.

Impregnado em mim, assim como as palavras de Peeta.

"_Eu senti a sua falta_", ele me dissera.

A voz de papai ressoou pelos meus ouvidos mais uma vez. E o som do sorriso de mamãe também. Será que a minha mãe sentia o coração pulsando contra a garganta todas as vezes que o papai a elogiava, assim como eu sentira quando Peeta agarrou o meu pulso com uma delicadeza conhecida, mas quase esquecida, e me colocou contra o corpo dele em um abraço? Será que a minha mãe se sentia tenra, em um estado alarmante de tontura que beirava a embriaguez de sentidos, todas as vezes que papai a tocava, assim como eu me sentia enquanto tinha as mãos de Peeta prensadas contra as minhas costas, comprimindo-me contra ele? Será que a minha mãe sentia os pulmões mirrando e encontrava dificuldade em respirar todas às vezes que papai sorria para ela, assim como eu me sentia quando Peeta direcionava o menor que fosse dos sorrisos para mim?

Será que a minha mãe amava tanto o papai a ponto de não conseguir ser feliz sem ele?

No final das contas, eu não era diferente de minha mãe. Eu era _idêntica_ a ela.

Todos aqueles anos julgando as atitudes que ela tomava ou deixava de tomar, odiando-a por não conseguir criar a Prim da maneira que eu achava ser certa, odiando-a ainda mais por não reagir... Eu só estava sendo egoísta.

Só passei a entender o sofrimento dela quando sofri com a mesma intensidade.

Minha mãe havia perdido o amor da vida dela. A pessoa que a chamava de linda, que compunha músicas para ela, que a ajudava a cozinhar, que a beijava entre os cabelos todas as manhãs antes de ir trabalhar, que a tirava para dançar mesmo quando não havia música e que havia a marcado de um tanto, que, sem querer, havia roubado toda a força dela para conseguir viver _sozinha._

Minha mãe amava tanto o meu pai que _viver sem ele não era uma opção._

E eu era _realmente_ igual a ela.

— _Não vá mais embora_. — por mais que eu tivesse tentado lutar contra as lágrimas que eu queria derramar em meses, permiti-me chorar entre o abraço de Peeta, escondendo o meu rosto entre os ombros dele e segurando um pedaço de pano da camiseta dele com força. — _Não vá..._

— _Eu não vou a lugar nenhum._— com uma urgência desregrada, o intervalo existente entre nossos corpos se limitou e meus soluços se asfixiaram entre a minha boca e o ombro dele. — _Eu estou cansado de não estar aqui..._ — os dedos dele em meu cabelo, a boca dele no meu ouvido, as palavras dele em minha mente... —_ Eu estou cansado de ter você longe..._

— _Só não vá... _— repeti e tudo o que saia de minha boca soava como se eu estivesse implorando – coisa que eu estava fazendo _de fato_. A possibilidade de ter que passar outro período sem Peeta chegava a ser mais assustadora do que ter que adentrar novamente em alguma arena. — _Fique..._

Diminuía-me cada vez mais entre o abraço de Peeta e escutava a violência dos meus soluços que escapavam com facilidade de minha boca. Eu não queria admitir, _não queria dizer em voz alta_, não suportava a ideia de que eu deveria estar comportando-me como uma garotinha aterrorizada e tola... Mas nada parecia ter importância enquanto os dedos dele se infiltravam em meus cabelos e os penteavam para trás, em uma carícia que nunca havíamos trocado. Senti-me lânguida, de forma que as minhas pernas mal conseguiram se sustentar sozinhas. O medo de abrir os olhos e ele não estar mais ali eram como agulhas finas que arranhavam os meus pulmões e me faziam asfixiar... E então apertava o pano entre meus dedos com mais e mais força, só para ter a certeza de que aquilo não era outro delírio – _não_, eu não os suportava mais.

Peeta _estava ali_ e a realidade parecia finalmente bater em minha porta e pedir permissão para entrar.

— Katniss... — tive uma mão dele firme em minha testa, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra erguia o meu queixo e fazia-me olhar para cima. Acreditei que ele me beijaria. Fechei os olhos. — _Você está queimando em febre!_

— _Não_, eu não estou. — retruquei, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo uma leve irritação pelo que se seguiu. — Eu estou bem. Na verdade, eu estou ótima.

— Não seja teimosa, você está ardendo em febre.

— _Eu não estou! _— retorqui mais uma vez, escutei a água que escorria pela torneira parar de cair em questão de segundos e, quando vi, estava sendo carregada por Peeta como se eu fosse um enfermo incapacitado de me mover com as minhas próprias pernas. — Peeta, _trate de me colocar no chão!_

— Para você me chutar ou sair correndo? _Não, obrigado_, eu acho que é mais seguro ter você assim. — por mais que ele tivesse aberto um sorriso, o olhar que ele me lançou conseguiu me calar até chegarmos ao meu quarto. Há tempos eu não recebia um olhar sobrecarregado de cuidado como aquele. — Eu não vou precisar trancar a porta, não é mesmo? Você vai se comportar, não vai, Katniss?

Fiz uma careta e cruzei os braços no momento em que fui posta na cama. Peeta se descolocou pelo meu quarto, abrindo as portas dos armários com aquela familiaridade que nunca o abandonara e acabou por depositar umas poucas peças de roupa ao meu lado, todas elas roupas de dormir, e uma toalha. Bufei com agressividade, cerrando as sobrancelhas e olhando fixamente para um ponto do chão.

— Você tem algum remédio para febre?

— Não estou doente.

— Você quer que eu acorde a Annie para perguntar? — bufei ainda mais alto com toda aquela provocação dele e dei de ombros, respondendo:

— No armário da sala, perto da televisão. Guardo todos os remédios em uma caixa de madeira. — segurei com firmeza as roupas e a toalha que ele havia separado para mim e bruscamente, tentei me levantar. Se as mãos de Peeta não tivessem agarrado os meus punhos, eu teria caído devido à tamanha fraqueza das minhas pernas.

— Você vai tomar um banho enquanto eu pego o remédio e preparo uma sopa para você.

— _Mas eu acabei de jantar!_ — entortei o meu nariz, ainda sentindo a quentura dos dedos dele ao redor dos meus braços.

— Você _nem tocou_ na sua comida, Katniss. — abri a boca para reclamar, porém Peeta me encarou de uma forma como se quisesse dizer que já teria uma resposta para a minha próxima frase, caso eu ousasse pronunciá-la. Mordi a língua e fechei a cara.

Ele me conduziu até o banheiro sem dizer nada, apenas tendo a certeza de que eu faria o que ele estava me obrigando. Tive vergonha de dizer que talvez toda aquela quentura exposta pelo meu corpo não fosse por culpa de alguma doença.

Coloquei as roupas em cima da pia e antes de começar a me despir, vi que Peeta me encarava através do reflexo do espelho e o mirei nos olhos através do mesmo, não conseguindo suportar olhar diretamente para ele e encontra-lo, mais uma vez, olhando-me com inquietude.

— _Você precisa melhorar, Katniss_. Eu entendo que a dor é insuportável e que as lembranças torturam, mas você _precisa ficar bem_. Você sabe... Você sabe que _nós protegemos um ao outro_, sempre foi assim e independente do que venha a acontecer, _sempre será_. Katniss, _você tem a mim_ e eu _não vou embora, _mas enquanto eu estiver aqui, eu não vou me tranquilizar enquanto eu não conseguir _curá-la_.

Ele saiu do banheiro e do quarto antes que eu conseguisse entender o que ele me dissera. Como se eu tivesse recebido um soco no estômago, acabei tombando no chão, com as minhas costas coladas ao armário e suspirei agradecida por não ter feito barulho. Não queria que Peeta voltasse e me encontrasse mais uma vez naquela situação: olhos vermelhos, lágrimas escorrendo, corpo trêmulo... Era como se ele sempre, _sempre _visse o lado mais fraco de mim e não se importasse com isso. Eu não precisava ser Katniss, a que colocara a Capital de ponta cabeça e que supostamente começara uma revolução sozinha. Eu era somente eu mesma, aquela garota em frangalhos, embaralhada por dentro como um gigantesco quebra-cabeça caótico e que mal sabia tomar conta de si mesma.

Mas Peeta queria me _curar_, enfrentar os meus dragões, espantar os meus fantasmas e _permanecer ao meu lado._

Engoli o choro como consegui, precisando de apoiar as minhas mãos na minha e segurá-la com força para conseguir levantar e me dirigir até o chuveiro. Tomei uma ducha rápida, esforçando-me para não pensar em nada para somente sentir a água percorrendo o meu corpo e levar aquele mal estar embora. Quando terminei de me trajar, escutei a voz de Peeta vindo do quarto e penteei meu cabelo com pressa, tendo a intenção de retornar para o mesmo cômodo que ele o mais rápido que conseguisse.

Pude notar que em cima da cama se encontrava uma bandeja com a sopa prometida, um pedaço de pão, um copo de água cheio até a borda e dois comprimidos. Os sapatos de Peeta estavam perto da porta, colocados de forma organizada para não atrapalhar o caminho e eu não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco contente com o fato de que as coisas dele estavam sendo postas novamente em minha casa.

Dei dois passos para fora do banheiro, procurando por ele, e quando o encontrei adentrando mais uma vez no meu quarto, reparei como as sobrancelhas dele se arquearam em uma expressão de frustração e tive a toalha arrancada de minhas mãos. Quando vi, a toalha estava nos meus cabelos e Peeta secava-os com paciência, movendo as mãos em meu couro cabeludo e fazendo com que eu me sentisse outra vez como uma boneca de porcelana.

— Estou começando a achar que você quer adoecer de propósito. — a voz dele veio de trás e estremeci ao sentir a respiração dele por cima do meu ombro. — Qual é o próximo passo? Sair lá fora descalça e ficar ao relento?

— Eu não quero ficar doente. — murmurei, mas duvidei que ele tivesse me escutado, pois a toalha deveria estar abafando a minha voz.

— Mas como você está? Se sentindo um pouco melhor? — ele tirou a toalha da minha cabeça e me segurou pelos ombros, girando-me a ponto de fazer com que eu o encarasse diretamente. Corei um pouco, porém a febre deveria acobertar aquele fato.

— Eu não estava mal antes. — falei e mordi o lábio inferior, abaixando a cabeça e encarando os meus pés.

Peeta suspirou tão próximo de mim que o hálito dele fez com que alguns dos meus fios de cabelo balançassem. Os dedos dele ainda prendiam os meus ombros e geravam uma tremedeira absurda nas minhas pernas. Agradeci quando ele me guiou até onde a comida estava, pois duvidei que conseguisse andar em linha reta sem tropeçar. Fui posta sentada na cama e comi em silêncio absoluto, sabendo que ele não se contentaria até o prato se encontrar sem uma gota de sopa. Belisquei o pão e beberiquei a água, mas precisei parar de comer na hora em que o meu estômago começou a reclamar. Há tempos eu não comia uma refeição inteira e implorei para não sentir ânsia de vômito por conta daquilo.

Ele retirou a bandeja da cama quando viu que eu não daria mais nenhuma colherada e colocou-a no móvel perto da porta, retornando até a cama para esticar o lençol e afofar o meu travesseiro. Minha garganta secou e mordi a minha língua para não perguntar o porquê de tudo aquilo. Por mais que eu soubesse a resposta. Ele queria me colocar para dormir... Mesmo que nós tivéssemos tanto para conversar, mesmo que eu tivesse tanto para perguntar e tanto para responder, ele não me permitiria fazer esforço algum. Não naquela noite.

— Eu vou levar a bandeja para cozinha e arrumar o que eu sujei...

— Você não precisa fazer isso. — sussurrei, obedecendo ao pedido silencioso dele e adentrando por debaixo das cobertas. — Pode deixar que eu arrumo amanhã, Peeta. Você já fez muito por mim hoje. — quando as minhas costas encostaram-se ao colchão, o cansaço me bateu de forma bruta. Só reparei o quanto o meu corpo doía quando ele se aconchegou entre lençóis. — _Obrigada_. — sussurrei novamente, resistindo contra o sono e tentando me manter com os olhos abertos.

Escutei Peeta falando alguma coisa, mas o que ele dissera fora incompreensível para mim. Meu corpo entrou em um estado letárgico e os meus sentidos falharam. Quis agradecer mais uma vez, ou até mesmo responder ao que ele havia dito, todavia minha cabeça afundou no travesseiro e me entorpeci por completo.

O remédio deveria estar fazendo efeito.

Ouvi o som da porta rangendo e movi a minha boca. Talvez eu tenha pronunciado em voz alta o que eu queria dizer desde o começo. _Você vai ficar aqui?_, a pergunta ressoou, só não soube se ela tinha saído do plano superficial e chegado até Peeta. _Você vai embora?_, movi o meu corpo na cama, sentindo o alongamento dos meus músculos que queimavam. _Eu quero que você fique_.

Não saberia dizer se era o efeito do remédio, se a febre havia retornado, se era uma alucinação ou se eu estava sonhando, mas parecia que o meu corpo flutuava enquanto o lençol fazia cócegas nas pontas dos meus pés. A sensação de estar leve, com os ombros livres e com a mente vazia fez com que eu sorrisse, mas mais uma vez eu não sabia se estava sorrindo em sonhos ou se tudo não passava de uma realidade desconexa. Senti algo prendendo a minha cintura, evitando que eu continuasse me remexer sem controle algum e a minha pele esquentou. Senti algo como um carinho próximo a minha barriga e deduzi que deveria ser alguma pena do travesseiro. Mas aquela região ainda estava quente. Deveria ser a febre...

"_Você vai ficar bem, Katniss... Não resista ao sono..._"

A voz era de Peeta. Ou pelo menos, era de alguém com uma voz muito parecida. Minha cabeça estava pesada e o meu corpo tão, tão leve. O fervor de algo parecido com uma carícia continuava a me consumir e o cheiro de orvalho adentrou pelas minhas narinas, misturado com um cheiro de pão e de um primeiro dente-de-leão a desabrochar na primavera. A febre estava tirando a sanidade que me restava.

"_Durma, Katniss, eu estou aqui..."_

Provavelmente tudo era somente mais uma alucinação.

Peeta nem deveria estar ali de verdade.

Deveria ser outro sonho.

Um sonho _bom_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Só não pude postar na sexta-feira, como havia prometido, porque o meu laptop ficou completamente louco e só resolveu ligar hoje de tarde, vocês acreditam? Não sei o que está acontecendo, talvez seja um vírus, mas agradeci profundamente que eu não perdi os meus arquivos ou coisa do tipo. Me desculpem por ter passado do prazo da promessa, vou evitar fazer isso de novo, está bem? :/

Sobre o capítulo, eu sei que não é tão romântico quanto vocês esperavam, sem contar que eu sei que foi brusca a mudança logo no começo, porque tipo, uma hora eles estão se abraçando e na outra, o Peeta está carregando a Katniss para a cama por conta da febre, mas eu sempre imaginei que a saúde dela deveria permanecer beeeem debilitada por um bom tempo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. E acho que se alimentar mal e todo o resto são características comuns de depressão, não é verdade? E eu acho que não é porque o Peeta voltou que a Katniss milagrosamente ficará bem de uma hora para a outra.

Os dois estão em pedaços, não estão? Nada mais certo do que um ajudar ao outro para juntar cada pedaço quebrado.

Não sei quando o próximo capítulo será postado, porque as minhas provas estão para começar e eu preciso estudar, mas posso garantir que tentarei escrever e publicar o mais rápido que conseguir. Vou colocar informações aqui, e talvez ate spoilers, só para não fazer com que a raiva que vocês já devem sentir por mim se acumule ):

Ah, caso vocês queiram falar comigo, eu estou _sempre _no twitter (** juvsandrade**) e no tumblr (** .com**), mas você também pode me encontrar no meu e-mail (**colooor_ **), por isso qualquer crítica, opinião, comentário ou sugestão, fiquem a vontade para me procurar e conversar comigo! Mas também adoro _replys _(só que é o que eu falo, eu não sei usar o muito bem, e por isso não tenho o costume de respondê-los)...

E falando nos replys, tenho que agradecer _ imensamente_ vocês pela quantidade _ surreal_ de comentários que essa história está acumulando! Eu mal posso acreditar que ultrapassou os 100 comentários! E cada comentário mais lindo do que o outro. Obrigada!


	9. Alive

Vou reler o último livro e voltar a escrever.

Disse que não abandonaria vocês e aqui estou eu, _over and over again_.

Obrigada por não terem me esquecido.

Ah, e vocês podem me encontrar aqui: ** .com** ou no twitter: **juvsandrade**


End file.
